


Troop of Beasts

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Kakarot - Freeform, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Sexual Slavery, evil protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a world where Kakarot didn't hit his head, he grew up to be savage and ruthless, a beast in every sense of the word. His adoptive grandfather has done all he could to contain Kakarot, but on his 18th birthday, Kakarot kills him, and unleashes himself upon the world.But he quickly finds that there is no one else like him, no one else with a tail or with a thirst for battle quite like his. Upon discovering the wonders of the female body, he decides he's going to *make* more people like him. As many as he can.Along the way, he fights strong enemies, tries to find the Dragon Balls, and conquer the Earth. Originally posted by me on Questionable Questing, I will be continuing it here.





	1. Rise of the Monkey King

_Age 749_

  
"Hello?" Bulma asked, sounding tired. She had climbed a long way, after all. The little house near the top of the mountain wasn't exactly what she was expecting.  
  
The Dragon Radar was pointing her towards the small stone building surrounded by what seemed to be the site of some kind of bomb testing. Craters, shattered stone, even occasionally steaming and burned portions of ground littered the area. As she drew close, she began to feel an oppressive sense of something watching her.  
  
"Hello? I uh, I'm Bulma Briefs. From Capsule Corp. I think you have something I'm looking for." she shouted, looking around.  
  
All at once, she found herself in the arms of an old man with a bristly mustache and a determined expression. "You're in a very dangerous place young woman." the old man said sagely, his eyes darting back and forth, before without warning he kicked off the ground. Bulma let out a sharp scream as the two of them sailed through the air, landing on top of the stone house.  
  
"P-Put me down!" Bulma demanded, "Look, I'm just here for the Dragon Ball, then I'll leave and never come back, okay?"  
  
"Dragon Ball?"  
  
"It- It should be gold, with red stars inside? I'm collecting them." she explained, "I think you have one."  
He narrowed his eyes, "I do. What reason do you have for taking it?"  
  
"If you collect all seven, you can have your wish granted." Bulma said, "At least according to legend."  
  
"Hm." the old man once again looked carefully in every direction. "...He's not here right now. He might be fishing." he muttered, "Fine, act quickly. We don't have much time." He once again jumped with her in his arms, and landed without sound rushing through the door and into the building.  
  
"There, is that it?" he asked, setting her down in front of a pedestal with a pillow on it. On top of the pillow, was what she was looking for.  
  
Her eyes widened and she grinned, "Yes! That's it, absolutely!" she picked it up, putting it in her bag with her own Dragon Ball, before turning towards the old man, "Thank you-"  
  
"Call me Gohan." the old man replied, "Now, we need to go now or Kakarot will-" he stopped, turning his head, "I can sense him."  
  
Bulma went very still as the stone house shook, the force of the primal roar outside tearing through it. "...Be very, very quiet." Gohan growled, "He might get your scent, so be sure to pass as many rivers as you can."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Do you have a Capsule Car?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"I'm going to go outside and face him. I want you to leap out one of the windows, and take a car, and get out of here while I'm distracting him. Got it?"  
  
"Okay." she says quietly. Gohan smiles sadly, before rushing for the front entrance. Bulma watched him go, and then hurried for the nearest window. She squeezed herself through the hole in the rock, and made a quick and silent prayer for the safety of the old man against whatever a "Kakarot" was, and drew out a Capsule Car.  
  
Bulma winced at the sound of men screaming and rock shattering as the fight behind seemed to begin in earnest. She made sure to get out of there as fast as she could.  
  
As the hover car sped down the mountainside, she hesitated a moment, looking behind her and taking in the fight.  
  
Gohan and Kakarot darted from place to place, their movements seemingly almost ghost-like in her eyes. In a second, the two traded dozens of blows. Kakarot was a child- or maybe a young teenager, but she supposed that wasn't any proof against him being weak. After all, his opponent was a man clearly well into his seventies, maybe older. The two of them sounded almost like a thunderstorm, the clash of their fists sounding like thunder, the air moving with their incredibly fast movements sounding like howling winds.  
  
"Today will be your last day alive Grandpa!"  
  
"Not quite yet Kakarot!"  
  
She hurried away, and never looked back. 

* * *

 

"Who was that man, Grandpa?" Kakarot asked, once their daily duel had finished and they ate their evening meal. The relationship the two had was a truly bizarre one. Gohan had found Kakarot wandering the woods when he was only three years old. The child attacked Gohan, recognizing him as a member of the species he was here to wipe out, only to be easily and thoroughly defeated.  
  
But Gohan was a man of mercy. And someone who was determined. The old man had taken the child in, fed him, and went to sleep- only to awaken in the dead of night as Kakarot attempted to strangle him. From there, over ten years of struggles, the two had hashed out a kind of livable compromise between them both.  
  
The two would duel, once a day, and spend the rest of their time training and preparing. They ate together, slept without harming each other, and each day the two of them trained for their duel at noon. In each fight, Kakarot would do his damndest to kill Gohan, and Gohan would do everything he could to knock Kakarot out. After the first two times the Oozaru had wreaked havoc, he also made sure to keep their bedtime very early, something Kakarot agreed to once Gohan explained that getting lots and lots of sleep would help him to become a great warrior.  
  
But most importantly, Kakarot would not venture out into the rest of the world until he defeated Gohan.  
  
"Man- I suppose you wouldn't know." Gohan said, "That wasn't a man, that was a woman."  
  
"No, that was a man, a human. I smelled him. He's human."  
  
"Err, well, there's two kinds of human. Men, and women. The two of us are men-"  
  
"I'm not a human!"  
  
"-er, that is to say, we're male." Now, grandpa Gohan himself hadn't had much interaction with women in his long life. As a child, he had been taught under Master Roshi, so he knew of women, he knew what they looked like, and what, in Roshi's narrow, incorrect, and perverted opinion, women were  _for._  In his own life, Gohan hadn't spent enough time interacting with civilization beyond a few small towns to know otherwise. "Men are the stronger of the two- we live to fight, to protect, to build! While women are nurturers. They cook, grow food, and care for children- and  _make_  them." he said, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
Kakarot seemed to consider it, "So are you a woman?"  
  
"Wha- no! Of course not."  
  
"But you're a nurturer." Kakarot said, "Or you sure as hell act like it, you do the cooking, and you foolishly keep trying to care for me." the Saiyan said, folding his arms.  
  
"But- I mean, children are meant to be cared for! If I had a woman, she would be the one caring for you, instead of me."  
  
"Maybe you're both?"  
  
"I- I'm pretty sure you can't be both?" Gohan said, unsure, "Well, look, women look different than men. And they're weaker than men, so they need to be protected and cared for."  
  
"Why would you protect something that's weak." Kakarot snarled, "Unless they're crazy, like you were."  
  
"Well, because women make children." Gohan said, "They're very important."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because children are- kind of a part of yourself. They're half of you, and half someone else, combined. They can carry on your legacy after you're gone, protect you when you're weak, help you do things you can no longer do yourself. They're people who are like you, who can understand you."  
  
Kakarot's eyes widened, before he looked down, considering. "...There aren't any other people like me, are there?"  
  
"No. Not that I know of."  
  
"...Well! Who cares! I don't need any help, or people who can help me do anything! Cause I can do anything." he growled.  
  
"Well, there's another thing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It feels really, really good to make children with a woman." Gohan said, "I'm told its heavenly, my master said, if he could do it 24/7, he'd be without regrets."  
  
"Your master- the strongest man in the world, thinks that?" Kakarot asked, shocked.  
  
"Well, I'd like to think I've surpassed him since, but yes. Very much so. My master, well, it was considered improper, but he kept thousands of images of young women, he liked them so much."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Err, well, so few women come towards the mountain, and there's the question of finding the right one, and all that, and so forth..." Gohan said nervously, "...I just never had the opportunity, is all."  
  
"Why didn't you go after that woman from earlier then?"  
  
"I couldn't. Our duel was about to begin. I was afraid if you saw her, you would kill her."  
  
Kakarot nodded, "...Fair enough."

* * *

  
The journey was a crazy one, to be sure, but in the end she found she couldn't complete it alone.   
  
Her own Two-Star ball was easy enough to find, it had just been lying around in the basement, found by her father because the unique energy it emitted, then forgotten when that unique energy didn't turn out to have any marketable purposes he could find.  
  
The Five-Star only took a hike and a little spelunking to find.  
  
The Four-Star was a terrifying experience, but ultimately she had just gone in and out, in a matter of minutes, and got what she wanted. There was some trouble with a Dinosaur-Man afterwards, but she was luckily already in her fastest car.  
  
The Three-Star... was humiliating. Damn pervy old man, making her take off  _everything_  before handing it over.  
  
When she went to find the Six-Star, it was a bit more complicated. She supposed it was lucky Oolong turned out to be a pushover, and that she managed to sneak him out of the town before they mobbed him for terrifying them for so long, even if it turned out none of the girls had been harmed.  
  
After that, she had to cross a whole desert, evade an admittedly cute bandit, only to find that the Seven-Star was somewhere on an eternally burning mountain, guarded by the Bull King. With that, all her plans more-or-less went down the gutter. Magic flames? Huge legendary fighters willing to threaten an adorable sixteen-year old girl with a massive axe? No thank you! With no other options available to her, she started heading West, to at least collect the One-Star ball.  
  
When she had almost reached it, two thieves ended her journey completely, destroying her car and stealing all five that she had collected, barely saying a word beyond "We found them!" before flying off.  
  
She could have followed with the radar- but what was she going to do against two people with a battle mech and a rocket launcher?  
  
After having come so close, she returned home feeling defeated.

* * *

  
  
Emperor Pilaf was unable to breach the flames of the Bull King's mountain, and so was forced to give up on his wish- for now. The matter came to a head when the Red Ribbon Army came knocking at his door, and he and his three minions fled from place to place, never able to sit still. Eventually, they had enough, and scattered the Dragon Balls themselves.  
  
Krillin came across Master Roshi, and began training under him as an apprentice, after presenting Launch to the old master to show his worth.  
  
With the Red Ribbon mobilizing, the world became a more dangerous place. The Red Ribbon began conquering smaller nations, taking cities, building fortresses. Wars started and ended. The news got out that what the Red Ribbon wanted more than anything were the Dragon Balls, and so the world, almost united in one desire, did their best to keep the balls on the move.  
  
Unaware of any of it, Kakarot and Gohan dueled. Their battles only increased in intensity, moving on from flying feet and fists, to using ki to attack. As Kakarot became stronger with every defeat he survived, Gohan was forced to hold back less and less, and in the process, he began to pass on skills to his opponent. Kakarot took to using ki like a fish to water. Sensing it, utilizing it, even mastering the Kamehameha with only a few attempts. Once he had access to his own ki, he began to fly simply on instinct. To keep up, Gohan forced himself to learn how as well.  
  
Five years passed.

* * *

_Age 754_  
  
"KAAA MEEE-"  
"Kaaaameeee-"  
"-HAAAAA MEEEEE-"  
"-haaaameeee-"  
"HAAAAA!"  
"Haaaaa!"  
  
The two beams collided with a massive intensity. Blue light flooded the area. Every creature for miles with even the slightest bit of ki sense, or perhaps simply able to hear the sounds of destruction and knowing to run, fled.  
  
The little hut on the mountain had long-since vanished in their ever-escalating daily war. The crater had grown and grown, and the mountain was simply no more.  
  
Their brawl this time had gone all-out. The reason, being, that this was Kakarot's 18th birthday, as far as Gohan could tell. Kakarot was an adult, now. Not a child who needed to be protected, not an innocent forced to do wrong by the will of his parents who abandoned him on planet Earth for reasons neither Kakarot nor Gohan knew, with the order to exterminate humanity.  
  
No. Kakarot had been given fifteen years to make a better choice, to give up on the extermination, to give up on his evil ways. And by the time he reached adulthood, he hadn't.  
  
"I failed you." Gohan had told him, before their last fight began, "I'm sorry. I would have liked for you to become an adult I could be proud of, but now... you have run out of second chances, and I see you have always been a beast- one I must put down. Today, Kakarot, will be our last fight. Because today, I am not stopping until I kill you."  
  
Kakarot smiled, at that.  
  
They fought.  
  
It was brutal, it was hard, it was destructive, and it could be seen for miles in every direction.  
  
It ended with a feint. Kakarot made like he was going to go for a kick to the stomach, but when Gohan dodged to the side, Kakarot had wrapped his waiting tail around his mentor's neck and yanked as hard as he could. It didn't exactly snap the old man's neck, but it was enough of a distraction for Kakarot to stab both of his hands into his mentor's rib cage and pierce his heart.  
  
Gohan's last words were quiet, "...The strongest man... is not my Master Roshi." he muttered, "The strongest... is a man called Taopaipai. He works for the Red Ribbon. Above him, there is only Korin, and only Kami." And with that, Gohan was gone. He would be on the fast-track to Heaven, for his years serving the common good, trying to redeem Kakarot, and doing his best to end a threat to the world.  
  
Not that Kakarot would ever know. He licked the blood off of his hands, before erasing his adoptive Grandfather's body with a burst of ki, the energy erasing flesh easily, now that there was no ki within it. Kakarot watched the steaming crater for almost an hour, on the verge of tears, feeling very complicated. A mix of pride, accomplishment, and a very strong sense of loss- and respect. He could admire, how much strength Gohan possessed, how much he had held back the entire time.  
  
He turned away from the crater, free, and began walking.

* * *

  
The people in the area began talking of the monster who wiped out one village after another. A demon. One who looked like a human, a handsome young man, but with a monkey's tail. They called him the Handsome Monkey King, and they knew that anyone who entered his territory would almost certainly die.  
  
One young man, a rebel fighting against the Red Ribbon, had heard the tale, and had made a decision.  
  
"Monkey King!" he shouted, when he came to the edge of the jungle. Yamcha had always been a warrior with a good heart, who sometimes did bad things. When the Red Ribbon armies began rolling over countries, he decided to put his skills to some real use. "Monkey King!" he repeated, "I have something for you!"  
  
To Yamcha's surprise, his call worked, and floating over the trees, like a ghost, glowing with ethereal fire, the Monkey King observed him, tail swishing in boredom. "You know, anyone who comes near me dies, right?"  
  
"Even to those bearing gifts?" Yamcha asked, reaching into his pocket, and taking something that made Kakarot's mind fire up in a sudden wave of nostalgia. He recongized that golden glow.  
  
"Where did you find that?" Kakarot asked, descending to the ground, and kicking off, tackling Yamcha to the floor and keeping him pinned with one hand.  
  
"It's- It's a Dragon Ball." the former thief groaned, "Have you heard of the Red Ribbon?"  
  
Kakarot's brows went up in interest, "I have. They're... supposed to be strong, aren't they?"  
  
"They're hell to fight, that's for sure." Yamcha growled, "But I heard the same about you. The Red Ribbon want those Dragon Balls- and I figure the only place it'd be safe would be with someone like you. Someone's been chasing me- and it's an opponent I can't defeat."  
  
"Because you're weaker than him?"  
  
"No- I just, I can't fight women." the bandit admitted, "If it was any of their other Colonels, I'd have no problem- but not this one. It's always been my weakness."  
  
"A... woman?" Kakarot asked, intrigued, "Like, a person that can make children?"  
  
"Yeah. Either way, I know I'm not getting out of this situation alive, not when my weakness won't let me fire back. But you're a beast, everyone says so, you wipe out whole villages... even if you kill me, as long as you keep her from getting to this ball... I'll be satisfied for having done my job."  
  
"Then have satisfaction." Kakarot said simply, pressing down with his hand, causing Yamcha to scream. With a horrible cracking noise, the man's ribs gave in, and Kakarot's hand hit the ground underneath Yamcha. The light faded from the former bandit's eyes, and Kakarot looked at the golden orb- Three Stars, on this one. The one his Grandpa had owned had four...  
  
But first, there was a  _woman_  to deal with.

* * *

Colonel Violet was a woman who did her job, and didn't care who had to die for it to happen. She had a relatively high mortality rate among her unit, as she often used her own men as sacrifices in order to achieve her objective.  
  
In this case, that had been the Dragon Ball carried by Yamcha. It had come to the attention of Commander Red that Yamcha had a weakness for women- he couldn't hurt them, could barely stand near them. Violet's men, however, hadn't been spared the wrath of the bandit. It was just her, and her mech, following the path towards the jungle.  
  
She swore when she realized that his path was leading straight towards the jungles. Apparently, some kind of monster was supposed to be in the area, but more than that, it would be hard to track Yamcha in the woods. Worse comes to worse, they'd have to burn it down, which was unfortunate.  
  
While she had no problem killing people, animals hit a weak spot of her own. She supposed it just became that much more important she catch up to the bandit.  
  
She was still mulling over these thoughts when something smashed into the side of her vehicle. The steel dented, and she quickly hit the escape hatch. She managed to clamber her way out of the mecha before it exploded, but she didn't feel much safer. She raised her machine gun, but she knew that whatever weapon had done  _that_  to her mecha, her gun wouldn't likely be able to do much about it.  
  
All the same, when she noticed the floating, muscular, half-naked and bloodsplattered young man, she opened fire.  
  
Kakarot winced slightly as the bullets hit him, but the damage was barely skin-deep. It wouldn't likely leave a bruise, by the next day. He darted towards her, faster than her eyes could track, and he tore her gun from her hands. Crumpling it into a ball with a horrible rending noise, Kakarot looked her up and down, taking in every detail- he supposed compared to the man he had just killed, there were some differences. His Grandpa had said they were weaker, and she certainly had less muscle.  
  
"Are you a woman?" he asked, in a half-growl.  
  
"I- of course." she said, caught off guard, "What are you? Who are you-" her eyes drifted down to his legs, the only thing he was wearing was a tiger skin wrapped around his pelvis, held there by a vine. Tied to the same vine, was the Dragon Ball. "-And where did you get that?"  
  
Kakarot followed her eyes, to the ball. "A man was carrying it, I killed him, and thought it was pretty, so I took it."  
  
Violet considered this. Yamcha was a dangerous man, with or without weapons, and she had seen for herself that the man before her was bulletproof. She could believe it... now how to get out of this mess. "I could get you prettier things." she began, "Jewels, gold... in exchange for that."  
  
"I'm not interested in either." the man said, and Violet shuddered as he was suddenly behind her, breathing down her neck, large, rough, warm hands gripping her arms, his grip like iron. She wasn't going to be escaping easily.  
  
"Th-then what are you interested in?"  
  
"...I've never seen a woman before." Kakarot said, lifting her into the air. Violet was disciplined enough not to scream, but she kicked out on instinct, trying to keep in contact with the ground as she flew over the forest.  
  
"What are you doing with me?!"  
  
"I have questions." Kakarot said simply, "And you're going to answer me."

* * *

  
The cave wasn't the best home Kakarot had used in the days since the house on the mountain had been destroyed, but neither was it the worst. He brought Violet to the entrance, and then pushed her inside. Near the mouth of the cave was a small campfire, which Kakarot lit with a flick of his finger and a smidge of ki. Violet was shivering in fear, and was unsteady on her feet as she stumbled out of Kakarot's grip.  
  
"So." Kakarot said simply, sitting down on one side of the camp fire, "We talk."  
  
"G-got it." she said, sitting down across from him. He had all the power in this situation, and they both knew it, "What do you want to know? And... when this is over, are you going to let me go with that jewel?"  
  
"I'm asking the questions, woman." he said, "So... I want to know of Taopaipai."  
  
"He's... an assassin. A man who kills people for money. The strongest in the world, from what I heard. "  
  
"What's money?"  
  
She stared at him like he was crazy, for a few seconds, before sighing, "I guess, you're more animal than human, huh?"  
  
"I'm  _not_  human." Kakarot said, waving his tail to show her, "But I don't think I'm an animal either. Some humans called me the Monkey King, or Demon, before I killed them. Maybe I'm that."  
  
"Well... what can I call you?"  
  
"My name is Kakarot."  
  
"O-okay. Well. Money! It's really important, to humans. Humans use money to get what they want. Um, if one human wants a fruit, and another human has fruit, the first will give some money to the second in exchange for it."  
  
"Why would he not simply take the fruit?"  
  
"Because then he'd get in trouble. Usually. People who take things without paying for it are called thieves, or bandits, and other humans hate them."  
  
"Because they're strong, and the other humans are weak?"  
  
"Er... kind of?"  
  
"Hmph. And are you a thief?"  
  
"I'm..." she paused, "I'm a mercenary. I get paid by people to steal things from other people, or kill people."  
  
"Like Taopaipai."  
  
"I'm not nearly as strong as Taopaipai." she said, already getting a sense for how Kakarot's mind worked.  
  
"Well, that's obvious." he grunted, "Okay, next question, what is the Red Ribbon?"  
  
"It's an organization. We follow a man named Commander Red, who will someday conquer the world."  
  
The Monkey King looked interested at that. "How?"  
  
"I don't know." she said truthfully, "But it... involves those. The Dragon Balls." she pointed at the one on his hip, "That's why the Red Ribbon sent me after Yamcha- the man you killed to get that."  
  
"Hmph." he looked down at it, considering, "Now... my last question." she shivered even more. Would he kill her, after this? "I was told that women could create children."  
  
She was caught off guard by the question, "Uh, yes."  
  
"Show me."  
  
"I'm sorry? Show you what?"  
  
"How do you create children? How would it make someone feel good?"  
  
She began to blush, and inch away from him.  
  
"If you don't tell me-" he said, growling, his hand crackling with energy, "-I can just kill you."  
  
"...I..." her eyes watered, tears beginning to fall, but she forced herself to remain calm, "Okay. I'll show you." she said quietly. It was better than dying, wasn't it?  
  
Biting her lip, she pulled her goggles up and over her head, setting them down next to her. She then unbuckled her belt, and pulled it free quickly, tossing it near her goggles. She wasn't going to be sexy about this, she just didn't want to damage her clothing if she had a choice. Pulling off her shirt, kicking off her boots and then dragging down her pants, her cheeks blushing redder and hotter.  
  
"Why are you getting naked?"  
  
"It's... easier, more comfortable, to do it... naked." she said, down to her underwear now. She looked uncomfortably at him, and then at his pelt skirt. "You should get naked too."  
  
He looked at her curiously, "My Grandpa said I was supposed to wear clothes in front of others."  
  
"Not when... making children." she said.  
  
"Fine." he dropped his own pelt as unceremoniously as she had dropped her clothes. She took in the size of him with her eyes, and something deep inside herself began looking forward to it, against her will. Her pussy began to get slick, and Kakarot's nose twitched at the new scent. She pulled free her bra finally, and then pulled down her panties. Naked utterly, she walked forwards.  
  
"Um... now, making children, is considered something... special, and private. And... intimate. We'll be... touching each other a lot."  
  
"Are you going to try and kill me?"  
  
"You're stronger than I am." she said, quietly, a near whisper, "I'm not strong enough to hurt you, even if I touch you."  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"It's... going to feel weird." she said, knowing that the man in front of her was... clueless, and also extremely dangerous. She didn't want to get murdered because he wasn't expecting something, "But I promise- if you don't kill me, I'll show you how it makes people feel good."  
  
"Okay." he said, "But if it doesn't feel good, that means I kill you, got it?"  
  
"G-got it." she whispered. It seemed enough for him.  
  
She walked closer, and placed one hand on his body. He was... tall, and strong. Muscular, and fit, and a deep tan. He practically radiated the feeling of being outside. Her own white hand against his chest looked so starkly different, she spent a moment taking it in, preparing herself mentally for what was about to happen.  
  
She moved her hand down across his chest, feeling his abs, his stomach, until her hand was above his cock. He was staring at her own naked body, and he didn't seem the least bit aroused. Not, she thought, that he wasn't already big enough as flaccid as he was. Fully erect, she was afraid that he might not even fit inside her. She was hit by the scary thought that even if he didn't mean to kill her, with that monster cock, he might just on  _accident.  
_  
But it was still better chances than him choosing to end her and just doing it.  
  
She reached down, and took it with both hands. She began to stroke it, rub it, and watched, carefully, as it began to stiffen and twitch. "You were right-" Kakarot said, confused, "That... does feel weird."  
  
She decided to just bite the bullet, and try and get the thing into her before her nerve broke. Lifting one leg, she positioned herself over Kakarot's cock, before letting herself sink down onto it. She bit back a moan as she pressed herself down, going slowly. She was slick with unwilling anticipation, so it was sliding in easily.  
  
Kakarot started breathing harder, before a slightly pained look got on his face, "You're... going too slow." he growled, "Go faster!"  
  
"S-Sorry." she murmured, forcing herself to take as much of it as she could, prompting a groan from them both, before she pushed herself back up.  
  
"Not." he growled, "Fast. Enough!" grabbing her by the waist, she screamed as he forcefully slammed her body back onto his cock. It reached deeper inside her than before, and then he pulled her along his rod, relatively slowly, before shoving his dick back inside her. He rinsed and repeated. There was no clever words, no sweet sighs, only grunting, panting, and simple, rhythmic, rough fucking.  
  
She was little more than a toy to him, she had long since been unable to do anything to help him or act against him, simply getting used as he jacked himself off using her body. Violet's eyes began to roll up into her head as her mind slowly began slipping away, trying to ignore the world, which at the moment for her, was nothing but pain and pleasure intermingling deep in her insides.  
  
Kakarot sped faster and faster, until a feeling he had never hit upon before struck him. Feeling a sudden building pressure, he cried out as he released his seed inside her. Violet let out a long, low moan as her muscles quickly relaxed, going limp in Kakarot's arms.  
  
It was all Kakarot could do to look down at her, almost in wonder, bewildered, intrigued, and feeling exhilarated. That- was almost like fighting, in terms of the chemicals rushing to his brain. The deepest Saiyan instincts of survival were appeased by two things: fighting and fucking. Kakarot had plenty of the first during his fifteen years with Gohan, but this was the first time that second instinct was satiated.  
  
Grinning wildly and evilly, he breathed in the scent of Violet, listening to her hard breathing. His hands went up and down her body, all of a sudden finding that, yes, he liked when things were shaped like this. Where before he only cared about her muscles and body type to analyze how she might try to hurt him, now he was discovering her all over again, in a more tactile way. He kneaded her breasts underneath his callused hands, pinched and rubbed up and down her lithe, taut body.   
  
Violet was a soldier, a mercenary, a Colonel of the RR Army. She had been through intense training, and it had left her with a physique that wasn't to be laughed at. Her breasts weren't the largest, but she had an elegant body all the same. She was proud of her looks, and the few partners she’s had all gave it their full approval.  
  
Kakarot’s hands moved up along her neck, causing her to let out a pleased gasp as he put the slightest pressure against her as his finger traced her jaw, up her face, then ruffled through her purple hair. Kakarot was enjoying himself more than he had in a long time, and he wanted to know everything about this new experience.   
  
He pressed her against the cold stone floor, and pressed himself into and against her. His strokes shook her entire body to the deepest part of her core. Kakarot’s furious fondling, stroking, and petting of every bit of her he could reach was also working wonders for her. His entire, large, musclular, tan body laying down on top of her. Her nose wasn’t as sensitive as Kakarot’s, of course, but her every breath blasted her with the smell of dominance, sex, and pure power. On instinct, she moved her head closer to his, her mouth open, and although he seemed confused, he did what felt back, and pressed his own lips against hers. Their tongues hit each other, and Kakarot closed his eyes and lost himself to the pleasure.  
  
She stirred, her body spasming as it fought against the waves of orgasm that suddenly hit her as Kakarot emptied his balls into her. She shuddered as she felt her womb flood with Saiyan cum. A perverse sense of satisfaction, of hope, ran through her. Now, maybe, he might let her go?  
  
"That... felt good." Kakarot said, grinning. Violet shrunk back, covering her red face with both hands.  
  
"Then.. you're satisfied, you'll free me?"  
  
"What?! And give up on that  _feeling?"_  Kakarot looked down at her like she was stupid, before picking her up again. His hands caressed her back and her ass, and when she shied away from his touch, refusing to meet his eyes, he felt a new burning sensation down below, "We're doing it again." he ordered.  
  
Not having any choice in the matter, Violet wrenched her eyes shut and bore it as best she could when Kakarot plunged back inside her still cum-filled womb. She chanted a new mantra in her mind, "I will survive. I will bear this. I will survive. I will bear this. I will survive."  
  
When Kakarot finally came a second time, overflowing the poor woman with white, smelly Saiyan jizz, he decided to let her rest nearby the fire. Violet wanted to stay awake, stay alert, but she couldn't keep her eyes open, such was her level of exhaustion.  
  
When she finally woke up, it was to the smell of stale cum coming from her lower body, and the sight of Kakarot staring down at her unexpectedly. "So, when does the child come?"  
  
Violet looked up at him, uncomprehending, before remembering where she was and what happened. Steeling herself, she answered, "It'll be about nine months." she said.  
  
"That long?!"  
  
"Babies... are hard to create." she said, "It's long, and hard, and uncomfortable for everyone, besides this one good-feeling part." she said, hoping she was convincing. She was telling the truth, after all, "It'll be nine months, of needing to eat more than normal, throwing up, bloating... It won't be pretty."  
  
"The rest of that stuff- I'll deal with it when I have to. My Grandpa basically told me that if I was going to make children, I'd have to take care of a woman." he smiled, "But as long as even a part of it feels  _that_  good, it'll be worth it."  
  
Violet could only nod, and feel worry as she looked down at her belly. She considered her options yet again, and found them just as limited as before. She could either accept being raped, being a prisoner, being a breeding slave for the Monkey King- or she could die.  
  
"I will survive. I will bear this." Violet said quietly to herself.  
  
"Now! Tell me more about the outside world! I want to hear more about the Red Ribbon!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art used: https://chris-re5.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Ball-Colonel-Violet-710719034


	2. Red Ribbon Reinforcements

_Age 754_  
  
Violet stared at the dying fire as she listened to the sound of Kakarot's breathing. He was utterly relaxed, an idiot's smile plastered across his face as he dreamed. She had considered killing him- perhaps bashing his skull open with a sharp rock. But he had stood up to bullets and barely flinched. She considered dropping a pebble down his throat, and running while he choked, but there was still a good chance he'd cough it out and murder her.  
  
She considered running, leaving while he was still asleep, and trying to put distance between them, but he could  _fly._  
  
As it was, she decided to bear with it. The fire began to flicker and go out as the last of the log crumbled, nothing left but the glowing embers in the ash. When the cave had gone dark completely, she shivered, before shuffling closer to her captor. She'd kill for a blanket right now- she had in fact, killed for less, but whatever made the Monkey King so ungodly strong apparently also kept him warm while sleeping butt-naked on cold rock.  
  
Realizing she didn't have much choice, she stripped down for the second time that night, before leaning herself against Kakarot's bare chest. She guided his arms around her, and took comfort in the warmth of his body. Finally, she gave into exhaustion and fell asleep to the rhythm of her rapist's breathing.

* * *

"We've lost contact with Colonel Violet, sir." Staff Officer Black announced, walking into the room.  
  
"Oah~ Ohhhn! Ahhn!"  
  
Black frowned, looking at the Commander with barely-hidden disgust. He could get away with it, after all, the Commander was quite distracted at the moment. Three years ago, Commander Red had been a man Black admired and looked up to- well, not  _literally._  But someone who he thought could unify the world under his banner, but in the time since- the hunt for the Dragon Balls was wearing them all down.  
  
Commander Red in particular seemed to have lost a startling amount of motivation. Little did Black know, but he was the cause of that. Two years ago, he and Red had been drinking together, and Red bemoaned his short stature, and his problems getting women to respect him.  
  
Black said, quite reasonably, that if one was rich, powerful, and dangerous, getting respect was quite easy.  
  
Commander Red took that to heart, and now it was a rare night, or day, or morning, he didn't have a prostitute in his arms.  
  
"Take... whew! Take five, Chelly." the prostitute simply gave a sigh of relief, and quietly left the room.  
  
"If I could have a moment of your attention- Colonel Violet has failed to report in. She was on the trail of the Desert Bandit, and his Dragon Ball, when she made her last report; first, that our rumors were true, and even when he had her in his sights, he refused to fire on a woman. Second, that he didn't have a problem wiping out the rest of the Violet Squad. She was pursuing him solo... that was thirty hours ago, and she hasn't reported back."  
  
Commander Red nodded, pouring himself a drink and looking at his aquarium.  
  
"The Dragon Ball, it's in the same location?"  
  
"It hasn't moved enough for our sensors to have detected a change. It's either at the edge of the forest, or just inside."  
  
"Hm... it's not like Violet to not report in." It's not like any Red Ribbon soldier to shirk their duties. The Red Ribbon were the greatest army on Earth for one reason: Failure usually meant death. Only the extremely successful could earn themselves a second chance. Everyone who remained a Red Ribbon was more disciplined, more willing to obey, more likely to succeed at any cost, than any army that might oppose them. Commander Red contemplated his drink, swishing it around in the cup, before frowning deeply, "What's the most likely reason?"  
  
"Three that I can think of, sir. The more likely option is that the Desert Bandit led her into an ambush, and she was either captured or killed by men more willing to harm a woman. The second is that she's turned traitor, she took the Dragon Ball for herself and is intending on selling it to the highest bidder. Violet's always been more motivated by her paycheck than her loyalty, but she's an excellent soldier and successful Colonel, so we've been willing to look past that."  
  
"And the third option?"  
  
"There's rumors of villages simply vanishing along the forest's edge. Buildings destroyed by some manner of beast. There are a number of extremely dangerous monsters in the forest, some famous enough to be called Demons by the people in the area. It's possible she went there, and was killed by one of the demons there."  
  
"Hm. If she's a traitor, I want her brought  _here._  We'll make an example out of her. Everyone knows failure means death, but betrayal means a fate  _worse_  than that." Black couldn't help but notice Commander Red's member stiffening at his own plans. The man kept himself from sneering in disgust- if the suspected traitor was a man, Black was sure that Red would simply order him shot. Every day, he chided under Red's growing incompetency, "But otherwise, I want recon on the area, then... send in Colonel Silver. Tell him to retrieve the Dragon Ball at any cost, and Violet if it's possible."  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
"Wait- the Desert Bandit... would he be able to win against Silver?"  
  
Black considered it. The Desert Bandit had good aim, powerful weapons, and beyond that, was a martial artist of some renown. Silver... may not be enough. "...There's a chance he wouldn't."  
  
"Then we'd have lost two Colonels to one bandit." Red said, before grinning, "Have one million Zenny ready for Hasky. Tell her that we need her to steal the Dragon Ball from the Desert Bandit."  
  
"If Violet was taken out by ambush-"  
  
"Then send them both! Hasky will handle the bandit... and Silver everyone else."

* * *

  
  
When Violet opened her eyes, she found herself alone, naked, and on the stone floor. She groaned in pain as she rose to her feet, feeling sore all over both from her harsh intercourse with Kakarot, and the uncomfortable sleeping conditions.  
  
"Kakarot?" she asked, looking around. Biting her lip, she quickly went over to her clothes, pulling them on as quickly as she could, and moving towards the cave entrance. She did a speedy observation of the forest outside, and tried her luck wandering out into it. She had to get away from this place.  
  
She wasn't twenty minutes into her fleeing when Kakarot descended from the sky, held in one clenched fist, by its tail, was a Woolly Mammoth. A dead one. She could tell from the fist-shaped, scorched, impact on its forehead that Kakarot had killed the monster himself.  
  
"H-Hello." she began, smiling.  
  
"Hey." Kakarot said, grinning down at her hungrily, "I was just on my way back! Getting impatient? I know I am, but this baby-making thing, it's hungry work, isn't it?"  
  
"I-" now that she thought about it, she hadn't had much to eat in the last... day or so. And she was thirsty. "-Is there a river nearby where I could drink and wash up?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, right over there." he said, jerking a thumb behind his back, "I'm going to start cooking this one."  
  
"Good! I'll... be back once I'm done."  
  
Kakarot nodded at that, hovering towards the cave, prey in tow, when he halted in the air, turning to look down at her, "Oh! And I thought I should let you know, I have a good nose. And I know your scent." he threatened, "You won't be able to run for long, if you do. And if you do run, I'm going to..." he looked thoughtful, considering the various punishments he could inflict on her, and that was somehow worse than knowing what he did intend.  
  
"I won't run." Violet said, surrendering.  
  
"Good!" he flew off, and Violet let out a sigh of relief. She could just try anyway-  
  
But she was hungry, and she didn't want to know what kind of punishments he was thinking up for her. She found the river, and did her business as much as she could. She couldn't reach her normal hygiene standards with just a river, and she wished she hadn't left her Capsules in the mecha. She could do with a Capsule House... perhaps that was something to bring up to Kakarot, surely he'd prefer a real house to a cave too.

* * *

Hasky met up with Colonel Silver en route towards the forest, her own hover-bike was faster than the Red Ribbon vehicles, but she was pretty sure that the armored hover cars could take tank fire without breaking.  
  
"Hey there!" she shouted, her tone was an elegant one, and a hatch opened, revealing Colonel Silver. Her eyes glided up and down the red-haired soldier with appreciation, "My name's Hasky! You know the plan, right?"  
  
Silver simply nodded, his own eyes lingering on her exposed leg, "You will handle the Desert Bandit and steal the Dragon Ball, while we act as support, and track down Colonel Violet."  
  
"Sounds simple enough, how long' til we arrive?"  
  
Silver checked his watch, "We'll stop to make camp before we begin searching the forest in earnest."  
  
Hasky's grin was infectious, as she drew closer on her hover-bike, "I forgot my own tent- do you mind sharing while we make camp?" she asked innocently.  
  
Silver smiled, "Not at all."  
  
As the forest came into view, the caravan of armored cars formed a loose circle, tents and fires were set up, and the soldiers camped out for the night.  
  
Hasky made good on her offer, and was welcomed into Colonel Silver's tent with open arms. The boxer had shrugged off his coat, and was leaning shirtless in a chair, smiling at the professional thief as she unbuttoned her own jacket.  
  
Clothes began dropping to the floor all around her as she sashayed slowly forwards. Her fluffy blonde hair swayed opposite to her hips, and Silver simply grinned wider at the show as she got closer and closer. Her tight-fitting red shirt finally came off, revealing that she hadn't been wearing a bra. She stopped in front of Silver's face, and the man reached forward with one finger and hooked her panties, before dragging them down her long legs. She bent down, undoing the button on his jeans before tugging down the zipper.  
  
His erection was straining against his underwear, but with the zipper out of the way, it made itself known. Hasky smiled, delicate fingers that could swipe the wallet out of a man's pocket without him noticing wrapped around his cock and began stroking up and down.  
  
Silver groaned as she peeled back his underwear and began licking his penis, her lips closing around his lower head, her tongue working furiously.  
  
Losing patience, he grabbed the top of Hasky's head, gripping her fluffy blonde hair, before forcing her head down further. She gagged in surprise at having the cock shove all the way into her mouth and press against the inside of her cheek, but she quickly recovered and began sucking in earnest, all while fingering herself.

* * *

  
After their breakfast, Kakarot quickly threw himself back into their activities from the night before. Violet had tried to wash herself clean in the river, but all her efforts became meaningless as Kakarot filled her pussy with just as much and more cum than he had the day before. The two of them had been going at it for hours, and Kakarot was beginning to get experimental.  
  
Rubbing her in certain places, staying inside her for longer, slowing his rhythmic thrusting, speeding it up. He was trying every variation of fucking her that he could think of. Violet feared the day that Kakarot realized having his penis in her other holes would feel good as well.  
  
"...I can sense people." Kakarot said, pausing mid-stroke. Violet moaned helplessly, finding herself, against her own wishes, displeased at him stopping.  
  
"Wh-what?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." he said, pulling free his member and letting her slide to the floor, hot white jizz pouring freely from her. The entire cave smelled of cooking meat and passionate sex, and it was so pungent in the air it felt like she was being buried under the essence of it. After the third hour without rest, it was all Violet could do to remain conscious, but the smell, the constant sex, all of it piled down on her brain, leaving her instinctually with a single drive- more.  
  
As he flew out of the opening and into the dimming night sky, her traitorous body finally came, now that she no longer had to hold herself back in fear. Violet squealed, and collapsed to the ground, panting hard, her limbs held out in every direction. She was exhausted, and she felt good.  
  
She repeated her mantra, and smiled. She was already... beginning to get used to it, and it was already feeling good. She would bear it, for sure. She would survive. She placed a shaking hand on her swollen belly, filled with cum, and imagined what it would be like to bear the Monkey King's child.  
  
Kakarot, meanwhile, flew across the forest, towards the group of ki signatures. They were all weak compared to himself and Gohan, even compared to the bandit he had killed, but this group was definitely stronger than the villagers in the settlements he had wiped out. Every one of them were disciplined, with strong muscles, many using an unconscious flexing of their ki to make themselves even more dangerous.  
  
They all wore the Red Ribbon symbol.  
  
There were scouts- keeping an eye on the road, and the the forest, but none thought to look straight up. He listened and watched for a time, until he began growing bored- when he heard a sound that was familiar and enticing. The sound of a woman crying out in pleasure.  
  
His face turned in a savage and malicious grin as he turned his sensitive ears towards the sound, and his sensitive nose sniffed for the tell-tale smells of sex. He focused in on one tent, and grinned at what he sensed there. Two ki signatures, both of them superior to the rest of the camp, both of them having a similar level of strength as the bandit.  
  
And better yet, one was a woman.  
  
She had many similar traits to Violet, but she had her own charms. Her legs were long and smooth, her hair soft and golden, her voice had a musical lilt to it. Better yet, she had muscles, training. He could tell by the way that her ki moved within her body that she was a dedicated warrior, honing her body into a tool. She used her body to steal, to dodge bullets, to swing a sword and handle the g-forces of her specially designed vehicle.  
  
She was perfect.  
  
Kakarot dropped like a stone, tearing through the top of the tent in but a moment. He was already naked, and she was already naked, so he didn't bother wasting any time. Silver's eyes shot open in surprise, but his hand was still tangled in her hair, and Hasky's attempts to free herself from Silver's dick were hampered by his seeming to refuse to let go.  
  
When Kakarot stepped forward, grabbed her smooth hips with both hands, and impaled her vagina on his massive dick, she screamed, biting down on instinct. Silver screamed as well, and soon the tent was flooded with soldiers.  
  
"DON'T SHOOT!" Silver screamed, the men hesitating. He yanked his hands free from her hair, and shoved her face off of him, quickly zipping his pants. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Silver growled, reaching to his side and pulling out a pair of boxing gloves.  
  
"Ohhh, ohh God~!" Hasky moaned, losing herself to pleasure as Kakarot masturbated with her body, holding her weight in the air and shoving her up and down his dick as if she was a sex toy weighing less than a rock. Her body writhed and shook as Kakarot impaled her deeper than any man had done before, stretched her wider, filled her more thoroughly.  
  
Kakarot narrowed his eyes, "Are you guys Red Ribbon?"  
  
"Yes. And you're a dead man. Put the woman down, and I'll give you a painless death, if you keep going, it'll be a painful one."  
  
Kakarot raised an eyrbrow, unimpressed, and opened his mouth. A small glowing yellow orb of ki began gathering there. Before Silver could react, the blast was unleashed. Vaporizing him and the men behind him.  
  
The soldiers began to open fire, and Kakarot, not wanting to risk his new breeding slave, kicked high into the air. He stopped his thrusting temporarily, holding her naked body against his chest with one hand, and releasing shot after shot of blazing ki at the camp below. Soon, the vehicles were in ashes, the soldiers were smears, and the familiar smell of smoke and death rose to his nostrils. He smiled, and flew back to the cave, his second mate coming along with him.

* * *

  
  
"Ooohhhoooaaa~!" Hasky squealed as he reached orgasm for the third time. The woman hadn't said so much as a word, complaint or otherwise, in the time since she had been dragged to the cave. She had spent the entire time firmly affixed to Kakarot's dick, never getting a break.  
  
Violet watched with sympathy, anger, and more than a little jealousy as Kakarot's second mate was filled repeatedly with his cum.  
  
"...Are you going to replace me?" she asked, not sure what kind of answer she wanted.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Kakarot asked, glancing back at her while not stopping the endless fucking.  
  
"Because... you have a new woman?"  
  
"Why the Hell would I stop with just one?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Well, most people-"  
  
"I'm not most people. I'm stronger than everyone else." he growled, "And that means I can do whatever I want. If I want more women, I'll take all the women I want! Besides, you said it takes so long to make babies. If it really is that long, that means that I'll have to bring in more women anyway."  
  
Violet looked confused at that. Kakarot caught her expression and looked... a little sad, almost. Behind the anger. "...I'm the only Monkey Demon, or whatever I am, in the jungle. Maybe in the world." he said, "And I'm sick of it! I want people like me, people who love eating and fighting and killing! I want to fight with them, and alongside them! But there aren't any others... so I'm going to make them." he said, "That means I need women." he grinned, "And my Grandpa was right, it feels really good. As good as fighting, sometimes. And this woman, she feels different than you. I want to taste as many different women as I can!"  
  
Violet felt a chill run down her back as she took in his whole plan. She had always had a weakness for animals- monkeys in particular. Creatures who just wanted to eat, and live in nature, and have families. Looking at the Monkey King under that lens, she felt something almost like pity. Pity, and desire. Deep down, her body didn't want her to leave. She was pleasured for hours at a time, held in close proximity to an, admittedly, extremely attractive young man, and the constant whispers of baby this, and baby that, had her beginning to feel a deep, warm, want, or possibly need, in her loins.  
  
"Then... when you're done with her... come back over here." she whispered, "We need to do it as many times as we can," she purred, "to make sure that I've really gotten pregnant."  
  
Kakarot smiled at the change in attitude. With a second's concentration, she seemed to speed up, pounding furiously into Hasky, before blowing his load a final time. The poor blonde was already overflowing with cum, and the added load only served to make the growing sticky white puddle under her grow even wider. He left Hasky there, before he jumped across the cave to tackle Violet to the softer ground- now that the Woolly Mammoth pelt had been left there as a rug.  
  
The two lovers furiously slapped their bodies together in passionate embrace, while the third babbled mindlessly, cum leaking from her cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art used: https://orco05.deviantart.com/art/Hasky-Dragon-Ball-292604550


	3. Mercenary Tao

_Age 754_  
  
Hasky, upon returning to consciousness, had immediately grabbed the Dragon Ball and fled. Kakarot of course easily grabbed her again, and she found herself raped for her troubles.  
  
Unfortunately, the thief was a determined woman, and the pattern continued. Every time Kakarot punished her she was pushed to the point of collapse, but she had remarkable stamina, both physical and emotional. Where getting fucked so thoroughly had pushed Violet over the edge and into acceptance of her situation, Hasky refused to give in.  
  
That is, until the third day. Kakarot had stolen her away while she was naked, and she had remained naked in the time since. Violet, at least, had the clothes she had been wearing when she was hunting Yamcha. She set about trying to make clothes for her fellow breeding slave, but Hasky had an unusual reaction.  
  
"Ahhahahaha!" she giggled, tears in her eyes, as Violet tried to force the mammoth pelt dress onto an apparently intensely ticklish Hasky. Kakarot was intrigued by the laughter, and soon both of them were mercilessly tickling the poor woman. Hasky was a professional, who had been through hell and back on her journeys as the one of the greatest thieves in the world. She had training to resist torture, to withstand daily beatings, torments, even Kakarot's rough handling- while knocking her out, didn't break her spirit.  
  
She had absolutely no training to resist laughter. She begged them to stop in between the laughs and tears, and it was earnest begging. She had no idea how to handle their new torment, and she was like putty in their hands. Hasky still wasn't glad to be here, but she had at least acknowledged that she wasn't going to be escaping any time soon.  
  


* * *

  
  
To Kakarot's disappointment, the Red Ribbon groups that appeared after Colonel Silver's were devoid of women. "There aren't that many in the whole Army." Violet explained, when he asked. "It's a... high risk job."  
  
"And women are weaker than men."  
  
"Not necessarily." Violet said, only a little defensive, "I suppose in general, that's the trend, but there are strong women too. I think it's the way people are raised. More boys are raised to be ruthless than girls."  
  
Kakarot nodded, smiling. He found himself... enjoying talking. He had missed his Grandpa's companionship in the past weeks. He didn't regret killing the old man- it was his greatest personal triumph, and it had been a lifelong goal. But it was just  _nice_  having companionship. Violet was knowledgeable, talkative, and knew how to put things in terms he could understand. After her realization the other day, she had been quickly warming up to him. She was also, of course, fun to have sex with, "What about our kids?"  
  
She blushed at the thought, "I think I'll be teaching them to be ruthless regardless of how they turn out." she said, and Kakarot approved.  
  
"They won't be as fun to have around if they're weak."

* * *

  
  
"This- this is an outrage!" Commander Red growled, "Every squad we send up are wiped out. Even the scouts. The only ones that aren't destroyed are the robots, and there's so much jungle to look through, it's possible we'll never find the Ball."  
  
"At this point, I believe that the only conclusion we can reach is that there's a powerful Demon in the forest that kills all who come near." Staff Officer Black said, "...Its possible we should shift our priorities to other Dragon Balls, and leave this one for now. Like Fry-Pan Mountain it may be-"  
  
"No! I refuse to have a second Fry-Pan Mountain! We know where it is, it's not moving. And a 'Demon' is still, in the end, just a monster. It  _can_  be killed." Red hesitated, "...Should we call in Taopaipai on this matter?"  
  
"It might be a good idea." Black said, "The way we've been losing entire squads, it might even be  _less_  expensive to hire him, in the long run. And Taopaipai never fails."  
  
Commander Red sighed, narrowing his eyes, "But... his rate is one-hundred million Zenny per head."  
  
Black nods, "But what is a mere one-hundred mil to any wish we desire?"

* * *

  
  
Days came and went, and the two girls convinced Kakarot to let them scavenge the wreckage of the camp, as well as Violet's mecha. The Capsule House was a welcome addition to both girls; running water, food that wasn't campfire-cooked meat, clothes that weren't either covered in days worth of accumulated dust or pelts. They felt like humans again. Kakarot, for his part, found that it was nice to have a real bed again. Gohan's little house had been destroyed in their duels, but before that, it had been a true home to both Saiyan and Martial Artist.  
  
Kakarot was enjoying the turn his life had taken, but the daily purging of Red Ribbon scouts just wasn't filling the same need for battle that his fights against his Grandpa had satisfied.  
  
It didn't help that less and less seemed to come every day. The grasslands outside the jungle had been dotted with Red Ribbon soldiers, some even going so far as to begin setting out small Capsule-Fortresses, but they had begun to trickle down to nothing.  
  
"That might not be a good sign." Hasky said, listening to Kakarot complain.  
  
"Yeah! What if they've just given up?"  
  
"No, what you should be worried about is Mercenary Tao." Hasky said, "In the Underworld, there's one name feared above all others- Taopaipai. Or Tao. He charges a hundred million Zenny for every person he kills, but he has never failed. Never."  
  
Kakarot smiled, "My Grandpa said that Taopaipai was the strongest person in the world, besides someone called Korin, and someone called Kami."  
  
Hasky snorted, "Well you don't have to worry about Kami- that means God. As for Korin, I don't think he exists."  
  
"So Tao is the strongest, period?" Kakarot asked, interested.  
  
"Yep. We should get moving if we don't want him to find us."  
  
"I do want him to find us- find me." Kakarot slammed his fists together, "I'm looking forward to a real fight, above all else."  
  
Hasky's eyes widened, "Uh, look, Kakarot, I know I promised to stop running away or you'd tickle me again-" Violet poked her in the stomach, threateningly, and the blonde clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself "-Just let me finish! But I don't want to be around when Taopaipai comes for you. Before he kills you, he's liable to kill  _us."_  
  
Violet frowned, "That... is a distinct possibility. Kakarot-"  
  
"Fine, fine." he said, waving it off, "I'll lead him away from the house. Happy?"  
  
"I'd prefer to be in a different country if you two are going to be throwing each other around." Hasky muttered, "Is there any reason we can't run away? If you live, you can just find us again. And if you don't- well, it won't matter."  
  
"Well..." Kakarot looked between them.  
  
"I'm staying." Violet said, "Besides, Tao is supposed to be a disciplined sort. I doubt he's going to go after your wives if he doesn't have the order."  
  
"What's a wive?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not his wife!" Hasky said, "I don't do marriage."  
  
"What's marriage?"  
  
"We're going to be carrying his children, and you're worried about marriage?" Violet asked, amused, "Would you prefer 'mate'?"  
  
"I'm getting ignored."  
  
"I don't like labels." Hasky muttered, "I'm not here because I want to be! I'm not even his girlfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, cause you're annoying." Kakarot added, and the two finally turned to him, Hasky actually looking offended, "Violet is my friend though. Grandpa explained what friends are."  
  
"Girlfriend is one word." Violet explained, "It's what you call the woman you're seeing romantically. Sex, conversations, feeding each other, buying presents, that sort of thing. A wife, I suppose, is a girlfriend you've decided to keep forever." she grinned at Hasky, "And a mate is what you call  _someone_  who's just around for you to  _impregnate."_  
  
"And a bitch is someone who's getting ahead of themselves and thinks they're better than you, when really they're just a slut who gets off on being the slave of some flying caveman." Hasky growled back.  
  
Kakarot smiled at their competition, "So... Violet is my wife and Hasky is my mate."  
  
Both girls blushed at that, but soon enough Hasky began screeching insults in revenge. The name-calling devolved into her trying to stab him, which, once proved ineffective in turn devolved into attempted wrestling, at which point Violet stripped down, threw herself into the tussle, and the fight met its end and the orgy began.

* * *

 

"Brother, there's a call on your line." Master Shen said, walking into the meditation hall. Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, and the other hopefuls of the Crane Martial Arts School were sitting cross-legged. The most skilled of them suspended in the air. And before them, guiding them all by his breathing, was Crane Taopaipai.  
  
Taopaipai cracked open one eye, before hovering down to the ground, silently touching down with one toe. "Continue your meditation until the last of the light from that window disappears." he told the students, gesturing at one of the windows. The sky was a warm gold, so it wouldn't be too long.  
  
Giving his students a very slight bow, he turned to his elder brother, following him out into the main room of their training center. There, the lone telephone on the mountain stood. Master Shen believed firmly in an absence of distractions. There were no televisions, no radios, no newspapers, no books. Not even scrolls, except those which contain teachings of martial arts. There were also no women.  
  
It was an absolute rejection of his rival the Turtle Hermit's way of life. Where Roshi taught through what amounted to merely extreme weight training, endurance, and strength and speed-building exercises, Shen focused on technique. On discipline. On mental conditioning. He accepted students, and created assassins with techniques that pushed them out of the realm of meager humanity. Master Roshi had the Kamehameha- and that was it. Shen had the Dodonpa, the Sky Dance, the Kikoho, the Solar Flare! Shen unlocked his students' psychic potential.  
  
The single telephone was there for one purpose- so that clients have a way of giving out contracts to the Crane School.  
  
"This is Mercenary Tao." Taopaipai said, when his elder brother handed him the phone, "Who am I speaking with?"  
  
"This is General Copper of the Red Ribbon Army." came the voice through the phone, "We have someone we'd like you to kill."  
  
"Well, that's quite obvious." Tao said, "No one who calls me  _doesn't."_

* * *

The upper hierarchy of the Red Ribbon Army were gathered in the same room at their fortress.

  
Commander Red, and at his right hand, Staff Officer Black were seated at two desks on a raised platform above the others. On the main floor was a great table. General Blue and his Captain Dark were seated at one end, General White and Doctor Gero, technically White's 'Captain Gray' in rank, seated at the other. Between them was the turtle-like General Copper, Captain Yellow at his right hand.

The Colonels, and below them, the Sergeants, remained at their various bases and fronts keeping their war on the world under control.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've gathered all of you together like this." Commander Red announced, "Especially as it has pulled you away from the various fronts. It is to get an understanding of our current search for the Dragon Balls, and our progress in the conquering of the world."

Black stood, pressing a button, a huge screen lowering into view behind them, the outline of the entire world on display. On it, seven shining dots remained. "Our search for the Dragon Balls has not been... overwhelmingly successful. We have captured the majority of them due to the efforts of General White and General Blue." both generals nodded, grinning with pride at the one between them, who gulped. "General Blue found the Two-Star ball, as well as the One-Star. General White found the Six-Star ball and the Four-Star ball."

Black unfurled a long stick, jabbing the Red Ribbon base's own location, and the four lights within it. "However... the Seven-Star ball is of course trapped under the magical flames of Fry-Pan Mountain. Nothing we've done can breach it, nothing can put out the flame. Nothing we've come up with, anyway."

Doctor Gero stood up at this, smiling under his bushy mustache, "I am proud to announce that I am in fact making progress in this regard- We have deployed Muscle Tower in the area, and I am in the preliminary stages of creating an Android capable of surviving the flames."

Red smiled, "Excellent news."

Black nodded, "Continuing from there, only two Dragon Balls evade us. The Three-Star and Five-Star balls. The Resistance has been keeping them constantly on the move, and King Furry's Royal armada have been supporting them by putting the pressure on our own invasion forces whenever the Resistance is in the area." Black pointed at the Five-Star ball then.

"That is, until about a week ago. The Five-Star has stopped, and hasn't moved much since. The ball was in the hands of one 'Desert Bandit' Yamcha. He destroyed the Violet Squad, but Colonel Violet herself was in hot pursuit, that is until he hit the jungle. Violet followed him in, and no contact has been made since. Colonel Silver and his squad was sent in to capture the ball afterwards, and they also went silent. Every scout, every soldier we send in, disappears. Little information has come out of the area since. We have some radio recording of the sounds of screaming, and explosions, but we can't even get close enough to the previous camps that we're able to confirm their deaths."

The entire gathered force looked subdued at that.

"General Copper." Red said, "Both of your Colonels have failed utterly." he raised a pistol, and everyone there tensed, "Their failures are your failures, do you understand me? You promised me you would capture the Five-Star Dragonball."

"P-Please! I need a second chance! Haven't I done well by you? I've fought well in the name of the Red Ribb-" he was interrupted by the sound of Red's gun firing. Next to him, Captain Yellow flinched, before looking sadly at the body of his commanding officer.

"Captain Yellow." Red barked.

"Y-Yes sir?!"

"You're now General Yellow."

"Yes sir!"

"Bring me the Three-Star Dragon Ball, Yellow. It is your only priority."

"YES SIR!"

"The Five-Star Dragon Ball will be brought to me by someone else." Red said, looking behind him, at the man in pink Chinese robes, "Mercenary Tao, I know not the face of your victim, but I know the coordinates. Find the Dragon Ball, and I will give to you one-hundred million Zenny. If you bring me the head of the one carrying it, it'll be another fifty-million."

"Hm." Tao considered the offer, "Three hundred million. I take contracts, Commander. If you can't give me a clear target, then I may have to kill multiple people." Red looks angry at that, and opens his mouth to respond, when Tao cuts him off, "This fee is non-negotiable."

"...Done. Fine. But I had better have my Dragon Ball, or your reputation is in the toilet, got me? You don't succeed, I'll make sure the whole world knows Mercenary Tao isn't the expert he claims to be-" there's a loud cracking noise behind Commander Red, and he slowly turns his head to look at the plastic button embedded into the steel of his chair, very close to his head.

"I don't appreciate threats. I tend to meet them with actions."

With that, Tao began to walk out of the room, only to turn when one of the Generals stand and shout "HEY!" he meets the man's eyes, and finds himself under some kind of strange effect. General Blue stands up, walking towards the assassin, a confident look in his eyes, "You think you can threaten the Commander in front of his loyal troops without any consequence?"

Tao began to twitch, trying to move individual muscles, feeling to see where his ki moved inside his own body.

"I, General Blue, will be more than a match for whatever has the Five-Star ball! There's no need to waste such an extreme amount of money on some uncouth barbarian." Blue sneered, "Especially one as ugly as you."

Tao put him out of mind, testing his body further and further. His head seemed to be the least hampered by the psychic effect. He could talk, if he wanted to, without much more effort than normally would be needed. He could move his jaw, turn his head, wag his tongue, and move his eyes.

Blue came closer, hand reaching to his side to draw a pistol. It wouldn't  _do_  anything, of course, Tao's body was durable enough a mere bullet wouldn't leave a lasting bruise. But it was about appearances. No one but a fool would  _let_  themselves get shot, not even to prove a point.

Tao poured his strength into his neck, and he whipped his head to the side as fast as he could, with as much force as he could. He channeled his ki into his head, and from there, into his hair.

Tao's ponytail was sent towards Blue's face, and would slap him- if he hadn't funneled any ki into the strike. But he did, and so the hair didn't stop when it met face.

Everything above the nose was separated from everything below the nose. Blue's corpse fell to the ground, and Tao frowned at the blood in his hair. "The price is now five-hundred million Zenny." he announced, and continued on his way out.

Everyone in the room was quiet, choosing to stare at Blue or Tao in horror. Except for Gero, who watched Tao go with inspiration burning bright in his eyes.  


* * *

Kakarot had gone out hunting, as he spent most mornings, and Violet and Hasky were left to their own devices. Hasky no longer itched to escape with the Dragon Ball, the Saiyan was growing even on her. She had a strong libido, and she had something to prove, the way Violet and Kakarot teamed up against her. Not to mention she had a feeling that her contract had been cancelled, and she knew what the Red Ribbon did to failures.

As it was, Violet had managed to find a book, and she herself was watching television. She as she channel surfed, she stopped at an aerobics program, watching the leotard-clad instructors stretch and kick and bend and bounce. Forgetting for a moment that she was alone, she began to idly finger herself as she watched.

Violet's eyes shifted to her companion when Hasky quietly moaned, and a smile quirked her lips. She quietly set her book down, before making her way over to and behind where the blonde sat on the sofa. Her eyes flicked to the television. This channel was an athletics-geared one, but the show was also well aware that a good portion of their viewership were not watching just to learn aerobics.

"I didn't know you liked women." Violet whispered. Hasky jumped at the sudden interruption and pulled her fingers away from her pants quite quickly.

"I-I'm allowed to appreciate different kinds of bodies." she said, blushing brightly.

Violet grinned, shrugging out of her jacket, "That's a sentiment I can agree with. It might be nice to have sex that doesn't involve being filled to the brim with semen occasionally."

"N-No tickling." Hasky ordered, reaching back into her pants, this time to pull them down.

"No promises." Violet murmured, before leaping over the side of the chair and tackling the blonde to the ground. Both women were extremely fit, trained to fight, to run. As they wrestled, more of their clothes went flying, and soon enough the two were kissing furiously, hands in each other's hair as their legs entwined.

Neither noticed when Kakarot came back in. Kakarot opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, watching curiously as the two made out on the floor. His lower head began to get more erect as he watched the two of them, and he was tempted to interrupt- but they looked like they were having fun, and he had a meal to cook.

Violet and Hasky broke their kiss after nearly a minute, staring into each other's eyes, when Violet's expression gained a slightly sadistic tint. Her fingers reached for Hasky's perk ass and began to flicker across her skin. The blonde slapped her own hands over her mouth, knowing what would come next, and Violet grinned maliciously and continued upwards, her fingers tracing sensitive spots along Hasky's back, while her other hand found itself busy sliding fingers in and out of Hasky's slit.

Kakarot remained outside for nearly two hours- it was a long process, cooking an entire Triceratops worth of steak, but it would be worth it. Especially since Violet was a far superior cook to Grandpa Gohan, and thus Kakarot himself. Hasky on the other hand lived off of easily-transported snacks when she was on duty, and ate at fancy restaurants after her paydays. She was as bad a cook as Kakarot. Violet had a knack for taking the raw materials handed to her and making it somehow more delicious with the spices and vegetables kept inside the drawers and fridge of the Capsule house.

So, Kakarot was already outside when he felt the enormous ki on the edge of his range.

Kakarot smiled as he felt the malice inside that energy, and at the speed it was moving through the air. For the first time since he had killed Grandpa- this would be a real fight!


	4. A need for Dragon Balls

_Age 754_  
  
Kakarot didn't bother warning the girls. Without a moment of hesitation, he rushed for the ki signature. He flew through the sky in a blazing line, until the man was in sight. He wasn't flying under his own power, instead riding the head of a statue of some man (Commander Red) that had been snapped off at the neck.  
  
He stopped in mid-air and went through the motions, this wouldn't be like the fights with Grandpa, Kakarot knew, so he might as well start off by testing what the assailant could do. Putting half his strength into the Kamehameha, Kakarot aimed carefully, and released the wave of blazing blue light at his opponent.  
  
Tao, on his end, sensed Kakarot nearly as soon as Kakarot could sense him. Narrowing his eyes at the growing blue light, he sneered "A student of the Turtle school!" he shouted, "It's time you see a real destructive wave! Dodon-Pa!" he jerked his finger forwards, and the glowing beam rushed forward.  
  
The two blasts collided mid-air between them, and exploded with a furious thunder clap. For miles around, people looked to the sky, to check for dark clouds.  
  
"What are you doing, boy?" Tao asked, glaring at his opponent, "How can a student of the turtle use the Sky Dance?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kakarot asked, raising his arm in a threat display, his tail curling protectively around his waist, "I don't know anything about a turtle."  
  
"Then who taught you that move? The Kamehameha?"  
  
"My Grandpa!"  
  
Tao narrowed his eyes, "What is the man's  _name,_  boy?"  
  
"Son Gohan." Kakarot said.  
  
Tao grinned evilly, the son of the Turtle Hermit's famous star pupil! "And where is your Grandfather now, young  _Son?"_  
  
"I killed him."  
  
Tao's smile vanished, and he blinked in honest surprise. He slipped from his perch on the rock, and he hung in the air, floating under only his own power as his vehicle continued to sail towards the jungle. "You..."  
  
"Killed him."  
  
"...Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because he wouldn't let me kill anyone else." Kakarot answered, "And because he was strong, and I wanted to beat him! It took me fifteen years, but I did it."  
  
Tao blinked again, but a smile began tugging at his lips, "You... like killing people?" he asked, a full smile blossoming on his face. What a find!  
  
Kakarot made a savage grin, "People, animals, houses, whatever. It's fun to fight, and if you're weak- well! That's their fault, isn't it? They should have been stronger."  
  
Tao moved closer, and extended his hand. It wasn't a martial arts form, but Kakarot slid backwards in the air, wary, all the same. "Would you like to join my School?" Tao asked.  
  
"What's a school?"  
  
"I'll teach you to kill better than anyone else. So that there exist none who are better at killing- who are  _stronger,_  than you."  
  
Kakarot's eyes widened, and he was tempted, to be sure, "Like Grandpa taught me to fight?"  
  
"No. Even better than your grandfather ever could. I will teach you techniques that will make you unrivaled. Your potential- I could see you overshadowing even I some day."  
  
Kakarot considered it for several long moments, before returning back to his martial stance. "I'll do it- if you can defeat me."  
  
Tao grinned. The boy had potential- more than he had ever seen in a student, even more than Tenshinhan. He would be the Crane School's new star pupil. His own apprentice. But he wasn't assassin material  _yet._  "Consider this your first lesson, then." Tao began, and attacked.

* * *

 

The newly-minted General Dark was one of the first to leave the room, hurrying to get back to the relative safety of the front lines. Red Ribbon's central fortress was the place where most official executions happened. With General Yellow sent after the Three-Star, Tao after the Five-Star, and White's Captain Gero working on the Seven-Star, General Dark wasn't exactly sure what Blue's former forces were supposed to be doing.  
  
What  _his_  forces were supposed to be doing. The pudgy man hurried along, praying that orders would be sent over the radio, and that it would be with objectives that were possible. One of the reasons the Red Ribbon had come so far, was that anything the army attempted, they fought to the death to achieve. Because failure was death  _anyway._  
  
He was already in his plane and halfway back to Blue's- now his, base, when his instructions came in.  
  
 _March on West City. Take West City. Take Capsule Corporation._  
  
It had been a long-term goal. In the world they lived in, Capsules were nearly indispensable. Everyone bought Capsules, and the vehicles that the corporation made along with them. No matter the nation, no matter the company.  
  
Capturing Capsule Corporation wouldn't just be a huge boon to them, it'd be a hard blow to the rest of the world. King Furry wouldn't be able to replenish his own supply of mechas, while the Red Ribbons would. That alone might mean an eventual guaranteed victory.  
  
It was an important task.  
  
Dark sighed, and began to contact his new forces.

* * *

  
  
Tao and Kakarot dashed across the sky, meeting in one clash after another, exchanging only a few blows before being knocked apart again.  
  
The elder martial artist had the edge in speed and technique, just as he had expected. While it was true that Kakarot was using the Sky Dance, he was doing it instinctively, while Tao treated it as any other martial art. Kakarot would throw a punch, and where if they were on the ground Tao would have had to exert energy dodging, in the sky he merely allowed gravity to take  _slightly_  more of a hold and avoided the attack entirely.  
  
Once he was under Kakarot, he lashed out with both hands, grabbing the ankles of the Saiyan and swinging him around, sending Kakarot into a flying cartwheel, unable to defend against the flurry of scattered ki-blasts Tao threw at him in the meantime.  
  
Kakarot winced as the barrage made contact with him, but he shrugged off the worst of it before going back on the offensive. Ki gathering in his arms he slammed two balls of light together before releasing the channeled explosion at Tao in a quicker almost-kamehameha. Tao avoided it easily enough, before putting his fingers to his forehead. "Solar Flare!"  
  
Kakarot roared in pain as the light brighter than the sun hit his eyes. Writhing, he was unable to respond in time when Tao delivered a kick to his gut, and then a chop to his shoulder, and a shove to the back of his head.  
  
Kakarot spun through the air, until he collided with the side of a tree, splintering the wood in his impact.  
  
"Excellent durability." Tao commented, coming to a land close by. "But stamina alone cannot secure your win. Do you admit my superiority-GAH!" Kakarot grinned fiercely as he released his own wave of light.  
  
The solar flare was a simple thing really- ki produced a bright light as a side-effect. Just channel more energy into the light rather than the substance. It helped that Kakarot had always been a quick study.  
  
His tail snaked around the martial artist's ankle and slammed the man into the ground, and Kakarot crashed through the canopy after him. He landed on top of the older man, making Tao cough roughly and struggle to his feet. Kakarot capitalized on the blindness by punching with everything he had. He pummeled the older man's chest and face, laughing all the while, until Tao lashed out with one foot and caught Kakarot's ankle. The Saiyan spun once more in an unwanted cartwheel. His momentum only stopped when Taopaipai launched another Dodonpa. This time it struck true, and Kakarot was blasted through another tree and back into the open air.  
  
Tao followed, breathing hard.

* * *

  
Violet and Hasky were interrupted in their own more pleasurable match by the sound of a horrible crash nearby. The two shared a look, silently debating whether to leave it to Kakarot to investigate, or to check themselves.  
  
As neither knew where Kakarot was at the moment, they elected to check. Reluctantly putting their clothes back on, the two women headed outside.  
  
Violet and Hasky took in the butchered triceratops; evidence that Kakarot had in fact come home, and then they turned towards the crater in the distance. The trees would have obscured it, if the projectile hadn't torn the timber from its roots in the impact. The two women stared, incomprehensibly, at the massive gold-plated head of Violet's former commander and Hasky's former client.  
  
"What the fuck." Hasky put elegantly.

* * *

  
Their fight had devolved. From the sky, to the ground. From burning light, to fists and feet. Tao felt- not humiliated. But frustrated. The boy was young, inexperienced, and Tao had underestimated him. Tao still held the advantage, he had better reflexes, better technique, he was smarter. If he needed to, he would resort to using his sword and his grenades, however much he didn't want the boy alive, defeat was  _not_  an option. But the boy had instincts for battle, and ungodly stamina, and a fifth limb that the boy was ruthless in using.  
  
It was irritating. Tao would be stung by a slap or a catch by the tail, and then would split his attention further, keeping the tail's movements in mind, but Kakarot held back- held back until Tao was forced to only pay attention to the barrage of limbs that were attacking. Until, in his subconscious, the brown furry thing wrapped around Kakarot's waist was simply a belt and nothing more-  
  
Tao gagged as Kakarot's tail jabbed him in the stomach. That created an oppening for Kakarot to try and strike his throat- a strike Tao avoided, but he couldn't avoid the spin-kick to the stomach that Kakarot had used the momentum from his chop to launch into the air.  
  
Bruise built upon bruise, and Tao was beginning to have enough. He said as much, "ENOUGH!" Tao roared, doing a kiai.  
  
Kakarot was knocked back by the release of ki, and Tao gave a sharp kick to the temple. Then another. Then a punch, to the same spot. Kakarot was reeling, unable to focus his thoughts or his eyesight. Another strike. Another. The spot on his forehead was red and purple now, blood dripping from the wound. Another strike- and done.  
  
Taopaipai caught Kakarot's falling body, breathing hard, sore all over, his clothes in shambles. His pony tail had been undone, and now his hair was loose all around, him, messy, unkempt, and uneven from a point where Kakarot had grabbed it and thrown Tao by it hard enough to pull a good solid clump right from his head.  
  
The boy fought like a goddamn animal. Tao cursed the Turtle school again, for wasting the boy's potential as an assassin for so long. But it would be something he would rectify, given time.  
  
Calming himself and regaining some stamina, Tao closed his eyes and focused on his ki-sense. He searched for people, for whoever might have the Dragon Ball.  
  
There! Two people, alone in the woods. Neither were particularly strong- but they had the ki of trained warriors. Within human limits, but on the upper end, rather than the lower. He started flying towards them, the unconscious Kakarot in tow.  
  
He noticed the Capsule House first, and then his own golden vehicle, the statue's head in a crater. Then his attention turned to the wafting smell of burning meat, and his brows raised at the butchered and cooking triceratops.  
  
Finally, he took notice of the two women.  
  
"Hm." he lowered to the ground, and observed their horrified looks at Kakarot's state. They knew him then, they- he smelled the scent of the boy on both of them, all over them. They had sex recently, possibly only this morning, possibly the night before. He was definitely one of Roshi's, in spirit if not directly a student under him. "You two, are you his whores?"  
  
"M-Mercenary Tao." the blonde said, trying to keep herself from appearing too terrified, "Do you recognize me?"  
  
He looked at her closely, "...The thief girl. You're famous in the West City's black market."  
  
"What are you doing here. With... with him." She continued, looking pointedly at Kakarot.  
  
"We were having... a friendly spar. Then he's going to be coming with me, I've decided to make him my apprentice. He agreed to do so if I beat him, and well, here we are."  
  
"I... see."  
  
Violet nodded, "I suppose... I'll be coming with you then." she said, "I'm... I'm his wife."  
  
Tao raised an eyebrow, then looked at Hasky, "Oh?"  
  
Hasky blushed, "I'm... just a friend."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm afraid you won't be. No women are allowed at the Crane School. No distractions." he said. "I'm here for a different reason. I'm looking for something. Hasky, you might be of use in this. Your going rate is one-million Zenny, is it not?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. And I'll steal anything. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm looking for a gemstone. A sphere, orange-colored, with five ruby stars within it."  
  
"..." both women shared a glance, and without a word, Hasky went into the house, only to come out with the ball in hand. "H-Here. On the house, this one time." she said quietly, "You don't have a contract on us. You have what you want... so you should go."  
  
"Oh." Tao said, almost sadly, "Well, that is unfortunate. I'm afraid I  _do_  have a contract then. I was told to bring with me the head of the one who stole the Dragon Ball." he raised a finger, "Back off, Miss Son. And... my apologies about your friend."  
  
Violet screamed.  
  
Hasky didn't have time to do so.  
  
A smoking hole in her throat, she fell to the jungle floor absolutely still. Violet stared between Hasky and Tao in horror, as the mercenary bent down to pick up one of the Dragon Balls.  
  
"Please-" she began, tears in her eyes, before they gained a hard glint, "..." He watched her carefully. "Let us... bury her. Mourn her. And then Kakarot will go with you."  
  
He raised a brow in surprise. He was sure she would go berserk. "And do you think you might turn Son Kakarot against me in that time? I murdered your, and his, friend."  
  
"You did more than that." she muttered, "But he's... logical, in a primal way. If you beat him once, he knows you'll beat him again. It should give him time to recover as well, and you won't have to carry him to your home."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously, before dumping Kakarot's body on the ground next to Hasky's. "I'll be back in three days. Technically, I could include all three of you in my contract, you all had the Dragon Ball. But out of respect for the boy's strength, I'll grant you this. After all... If the two of you run, I can find you. I'm an assassin. If he turns against me, I'll simply knock him down again. I'll prove myself his superior, and mold him into a student of the Crane School. I'll win his loyalty eventually... enjoy your last nights together as well. There are  _no_  distractions in the Crane School. If you come looking for him, I'll have you killed."  
  
With that, he took off and left.  
  
Violet watched him, watched until he disappeared, before choking out a sob. She was supposed to be ruthless- but it had been ages since she had a friend. In the Red Ribbon, everyone knew everyone else was expendable. They did their jobs, or they died trying. There was no time for friendship. They were comrades, and that was it. She thought back- it had been in high school, the last time she had a close friend. And they grew apart after she joined the military.  
  
She looked at Hasky and sighed. The girl had been someone she had relaxed with, the past few days. Someone she joked with, fought harmlessly with. They were lovers, with each other and with their captor.  
  
"What will Kakarot think?" she asked out loud, almost afraid. Would he be angry, and if he was, would it be because he had lost a potential carrier of his child, or because he had lost a friend? Or would he just get over it.  
  
She bit her lip, hesitating, before grabbing Kakarot by the shoulders and dragging him into the Capsule House. They had three days.

* * *

  
  
Kakarot woke up to the smell of cooking. He smiled, until the memories of his fight came back to him. He shot up to his feet, before moaning and clutching his head. He wasn't in too bad of a condition- if Tao hadn't kept just hammering him in the same spot, keeping Kakarot from fighting back... well, he couldn't change the past.  
  
He sighed, but it was a happy sigh. Training under such a man- Tao might be almost as strong as Grandpa. Maybe even stronger? He was more ruthless, that was damn sure. But that suited Kakarot just fine.  
  
"Kakarot?" Violet asked, leaning into the bedroom. Kakarot smiled when he saw her, "You're awake." she said, with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yep. Met a really strong guy, and I kind of promised I'd let him teach me stuff if he beat me- which I guess he did." Kakarot explained, walking over to her. She looked at him for a long second, before jumping forward and wrapping arms around him.  
  
"Violet?" he asked. This felt... different, then her usual hugs. For one thing, she wasn't trying to maneuver his loincloth off. Her body tensed, and he experimentally wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hasky's dead." she said, and her voice was cold. Kakarot blinked, as the words were processed in his head, a slow heat began building inside him.  
  
"What?!" he tried to pull free, but she wasn't letting go. He could have forced it, but then Violet began to shudder, and he simply held her, "What the hell... What happened." he demanded.  
  
"It was Tao." she said, her tone murderous, "And I already have a plan."  
  
"A.. a plan?! I have one too!" Kakarot growled, "I'm going to find him, and kill him! How- she was my mate! She was... she was mine!" he struggled with the feeling. He was angry, furious, probably angrier than he had ever been, but there was also something else. Kind of like the feeling he had gotten when he killed Gohan, except, without any pride. Only shame.  
  
"I mean to bring Hasky back." Violet said, and Kakarot stared down at her, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tao was after the Dragon Ball." she said, "The same thing the Red Ribbon were after. There's a reason everyone wants them, is looking for them." she said, her voice passionate, filled with fire, even as tears flowed freely from her eyes, "We'll find them first. And  _then_  we'll use the wish to bring her back to life."  
  
Kakarot let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as the fire inside him- well, it never died. But it wasn't so destructively all-encompassing, now. "I... Yes." he said, "Yes."  
  
The two held each other, for a long moment, united in determination, in the knowledge that they had a plan, and neither of them were used to giving up.  
  
"I still get to kill him right?"  
  
"Well, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tao is stronger here than he was in canon. 
> 
> Tenshinhan won the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, one which neither Master Roshi, Yamcha, or Krillin attended. But the news of his success inspired Tao to take Tenshinhan as an apprentice. However, Tao found Tien to be stronger to him. So Tao buckled down and trained like hell, until he was as strong, or stronger than Tien. Ever since then he's been pushing himself harder than he has in decades to stay ahead of Tien, in order to call himself worthy of being his teacher. 
> 
> It Tao in canon was a power level of 110, he's a 150 now. 
> 
> If you needed an explanation for why Tao could possibly win, even in a close match, there it is. (The real reason is that The Plot Required It.)


	5. Fry-Pan Mountain

_Age 754_  
  
"Do we have everything ready?"  
  
"Ready enough." Kakarot grumbled, his tail twitching in irritation as he bundled what little they had in the ways of non-capsule possessions into a large pack.  
  
"I know you wanted to wait for him, to avenge her, but right now... didn't your Grandpa say he was the strongest on Earth? Shouldn't you try to get stronger first?"  
  
"I already am stronger!" and it was true, even just a day of rest after his thrashing had left him noticeably tougher. He was still a bit woozy in the head, but there was nothing to do. If they waited around, they'd be sitting ducks for Tao when he came back.  
  
"Reviving Hasky takes priority." Violet said. When Kakarot didn't back down, she added, a bit more nervously, "Right?"  
  
"...Yeah. Yeah she is." he sighed, he had only really known her a short while, and already he was feeling ridiculously protective of her, both of them. They were his, in a way nothing had ever really been before.  
  
"Then we're heading to Fry-Pan Mountain." she said, "The Red Ribbon Army can't reach the one that's there because of the flames."  
  
"Hah! I've been through more than one forest fire."  
  
"The flames aren't exactly natural." she said, "They're probably magic, considering that by this point, they should have burned out whatever fuel is keeping them alight, unless it's something like natural gas." she sighs, "But at this point, I'm not sure where any of the others are... there are the ones at Command, but that place is a literal fortress."  
  
"Hm." Kakarot considered her words, "We'll have to get Fry-Pan Mountain's ball either way, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then we might as well do it first, and grab the ones at command last, so we can get them as a bunch."  
  
Violet threw down a Capsule Plane, and they loaded their bundle on, before both climbed inside, taking off for Fry-Pan Mountain.

* * *

  
"Shoot her!"  
  
"Kill her!"  
  
"HIII-YAAAH!" the soldier let out a dying scream as the kick shattered his arm, his ribs, and his gun, not to mention a few organs. The woman he had been shooting at ineffectually dismissed him then, darting across the grassy field for his partner, who was fumbling for a grenade. Before he could pull the pin, it went off prematurely, a beam from her helmet striking the bomb and igniting it. She turned her eyes on the last two soldiers, a big bulky man, the commanding officer of the little scouting party, and a scientist who had been there to analyze the magical flames that covered the mountain before them.  
  
The commander swore under his breath, "Get out the secret weapon! The bitch can't beat a mecha!"  
  
"Doctor Gero said it's not a combat suit, it's simply to allow me to get close to the fire without dying!"  
  
"It's better than nothing! Give it here!" the first growled, taking the capsule from him, throwing it on the ground and scrambling inside.  
  
The mecha groaned as it came to life, raising one massive metal arm before smashing it into the ground.  
  
"Darn." the woman said, narrowing her eyes, before drawing a sword. Dashing forwards, she drove the blade into the leg of the machine. The screech of metal hurt her ears, but she didn't stop as she tore her way through the knee, forcing the mecha to drop before it can even get a hit in. The mecha propped itself up on one arm, and then tried to smash her with the other, but once again, she was simply too fast, getting out of range of its grabbing claws.  
  
"Gotcha." the soldier said suddenly, smirking.  
  
"Eh?" the woman was blindsided as two grappling hooks launched from the shoulders of the machine, each shooting past her, before locking claws behind her.  
  
The grappling hooks, now forming a loop around her, are yanked back at high speed, carrying her with. Before she can be pulled back within reach of the mecha's claws, she braces herself into the ground, her feet buried into the rock, as she strains against the machine. Taking hold of the grappling hooks' steel cord, she roars with effort as she tugs on the cord.  
  
The mecha is jerked forward, and the woman smiles triumphantly, continuing to tug it, until she has a better grip on the cord. Freeing her legs, she takes the claws of the grappling hooks over her shoulder, and performs a throw, flipping man and machine over her, and back into the ground hard enough to make a crater. With a sparking shudder, the mecha explodes.  
  
Chi Chi glared down at her handiwork before sighing, looking to the last, cowering, Red Ribbon soldier. The scientist.

  
"Listen here, brute!" she said, walking towards the shivering man, "Tell General White that if he doesn't give my father back, I'll keep on killing any people you send out to look at our mountain!"  
  
"Y-Yes, I'll tell him!" he said, before rushing off.  
  
"Hmph." she watched as he scuttled off, leaving the bodies of his comrades behind.  
  
They had been hanging around the Mountain for years, now. At first they were a mere nuisance- with her father's martial arts, and then, as she got older, her own combat abilities, they had easily deflected anyone who came near their mountain. However, all that changed about a year ago. A new fortress was built, Muscle Tower, and with it more elite troops, armed with superior weapons. Things like mechas, tanks, battle vehicles, laser cannons.  
  
Her father got sick of it, and decided to head into Muscle Tower on his own, to end the threat once and for all.  
  
He never came back out. Ever since, it had been Chi Chi alone, a mere 17-year-old girl, to defend her home from the Red Ribbon invaders.  
  
She was about to head back to the home in the village she and her father had shared ever since Fry-Pan Mountain ignited when she was a toddler when the sound of a jet caught her attention. She recognized that symbol.  
  
She supposed she had the time to kill to deal with a few more today.

* * *

  
  
"There it is." she said, "Around fourteen years ago, the Ox King had a wizard create a wall of fire to keep out intruders, but the flames spread across the entire mountain. No one's been able to get inside since. Not just because of the fire, the Ox King and his daughter have been hanging around, protecting it."  
  
"Is the Ox King strong?" Kakarot asked, grinning.  
  
"Are you sure you're up for another fight so soon?"  
  
"Of course I am!" he said, "I keep telling you, I might not have recovered totally, but I can already feel myself getting stronger." he slams a fist into his palm, "I want a good punching bag to work off some frustration."  
  
"Well- Shit!" she cried as the plan suddenly jerked, the muffled sound of an explosion making its way into the cockpit. "Someone just shot us." she narrowed her eyes, turning the jet around and aiming it towards the source of the shot.  
  
Kakarot looked at their attacker, before smiling hungrily, "Let me handle it."  
  
"It's just one girl." she said, "...Wait, seriously, while we're working to avenge Hasky, you're already going to go get another one?"  
  
"The more babies I can make, the merrier." he says, "Besides, if she can do that to the plane, she might not just be a good fuck, she could also be a good fight."  
  
"Fine." Violet says, "I'll land nearby."  
  
Kakarot nods, before pressing a button to open the cockpit. Violet winces at the sudden wind, but it only lasts a moment before she closes it again, Kakarot flying off ahead of her, aimed for the unfortunate woman below. Violet supposed this was going to be par for course- he had raped and kidnapped every woman he's met since his sexual awakening, it just happened that he had only met two women.  
  
Three now.

* * *

  
"Flying!" Chi Chi said, shocked. Her father had told her about martial artists who could fly under their own power before. They belonged to the Crane School, a group of evil assassins and the rival to her father's master, the Turtle Hermit.  
  
"Show me what you can do, woman!" Kakarot shouted gleefully as he made a beeline for her.  
  
Drawing her sword, she made a broad slash that forced Kakarot to veer away for a moment, but he reacted faster than she expected, coming close to the ground, and kicking off in order to tackle her in the side. She managed to hook her hands around his waist while he was close, and swung him into the earth, sending him sliding.  
  
With a bit of distance between them, she concentrated, activating the beam from her helmet and blasting him. To her shock, however, the spot on his skin looked burned, sure, but not destroyed. Kakarot hissed through clenched teeth, before shooting back into close quarters with her. A kick to the wrist sent Chi Chi's sword soaring away, but she responded with a kick of her own, managing to nail him in the gut before breaking off again.  
  
Kakarot took a step back as he quelled the instinct to retch, before grinning. She was definitely a fighter, and the power in those blows was beyond human level. She was no Gohan, and definitely no Tao, but she was massively superior to the Red Ribbon mooks he had been battling.  
  
"You Red Ribbon scum don't scare me! Give me my father back, and I might let you live." she said, sneering.  
  
"You're threatening me?" Kakarot asked cockily, before moving in a very specific way. Chi Chi's eyes widened as he seemed to split into four wavering copies. All four after-images rushed ahead as one, and she guessed as best she could, sending her foot flying through the throat of one copy, only to realize too late she guessed wrong. Kakarot wrapped his arms around her from behind, forcing her hands to her sides, and then squeezing.  
  
"A-AH!" Chi Chi gasped, struggling against the crushing bear hug, "L-Let me go!"  
  
"After the bruises you gave me?" he whispered into her ears, "Not so easily.  _Woman."_  
  
She shuddered at the tone with which he had spoken the last word. Woman. A bit of ice seemed to materialize in her guts, fear taking hold for a moment before she fought it back, focusing on the current situation. She was in a fight for her life. Even if... this  _man..._  had dirty thoughts about her body, that didn't matter! It would just be another distraction that- "EEP!" she squealed as she felt something warm and hard poke against her butt.  
  
Kakarot's hold on her hadn't let up at all, but no longer was the pressure enough to make it hard for her to breathe. She wasn't able to break free with her arms, and with his height, she couldn't even reach the ground with her feet. Kakarot smiled evilly as his tail snaked free from his waist, before sliding against her bare back.  
  
Then, with a suddenness that sent another jolt through her body, Chi Chi felt the tail slide between her ass cheeks, under her bottom piece, and then suddenly jerk down, pulling the bottom with it. Her maidenhood was exposed to the world, her backside as bare as the day she was born. Her face flushed bright red.  
  
"Y-y-you brute! Th-this isn't proper! W-we-we're not even m-married!" she protested, tears beginning to form, "My Dad is going to kill you if you harm my purity!"  
  
"What the hell is purity?" he asked, "And don't worry about harm." he whispered into her ears, "All I'm going to do is fuck you pregnant."  
  
"Eh? Ehhh? EHHH!?" she asked, as her brain tried and failed to put those words together in any way that wouldn't send her into further panic.  
  
"Shut up." Kakarot murmured, before sliding his cock into her pussy. "Ah! It's so tight, and warm. Not as wet as normal, though."  
  
"N-noooooo!" Chi Chi protested, "No! I can't do this before marriage!"  
  
"Wait... marriage, that's a wife thing, right?" Kakarot asked, "I know that. Do you want to be my wife?"  
  
Her eyes widened. Well-  
  
It was only proper, wasn't it? It's not like her honor can escape intact any other way, as long as they were husband and wife- this was okay. Right?  
  
"Ahhhn~" she moaned, "Y-Yes! You're my husband." she suddenly decided, before she actually managed a smile. The thickness of his dick inside her wasn't exactly comfortable- but her father had told her about this sort of thing before, what happens between men and women. It'll feel good... soon enough. She just has to let it happen, relax...  
  
Kakarot sighed in relief as she unclenched, "That's better." he moaned, "Not fighting against me so hard any more."  
  
Wait! Fighting?! Chi Chi's eyes shot wide open. She had been tricked! This brute was a Red Ribbon, he had arrived in a Red Ribbon plane, and had assassination techniques, he fought her!  
  
As Kakarot began to rhythmically slide deeper and deeper into her warm, quickly moistening cunt, his hold over her relaxed bit by bit as well. His hands drifted lower, away from her shoulders and towards her breasts.  
  
She clenched her teeth, and bore it for now. She focused on relaxing, swaying in tune with his movements, moving closer to his chest, away from his arms. She bit back moan after moan, allowing herself at least that dignity. She waited, as the thrusts grew faster, harder, more savage. His hands no longer bothered with her shoulders, with holding back her arms, fondling her breasts with a ferocity that made her feel like he was trying to tear them off.  
  
"Almost there!" Kakarot breathed happily, his fingers ripping her bra to pieces, as Chi Chi's entire body quaked from him.  
  
"Ahg! Ahgg! Ahhhngh!" Chi Chi said, unable to hold back her tongue, grunting and moaning with every impact. Her eyes crossed, her tongue lolled, her entire body gave way from resistance to joining in. "Just a little more!" she moaned.  
  
Grinning, Kakarot pushed in a last time, sheathing his member entirely within her, and released.  
  
Then he screamed from pain as she swung her head backwards, the blade of her helmet sticking into his forehead. He pulled away from her as fast as he could, hissing in pain as he tried futilely to wipe blood from his eyes. Cum dripped from him, and from Chi Chi as she stepped away. Her body was wracked with her own orgasm as she tried to get control of her breathing.  
  
"S-Serves you right you  _ahhn,_  brute!" she managed, drooling a little bit as she eyed his freely hanging dick, "Don't think I'll give in that easily to Red Ribbon scum!"  
  
"KAKAROT!"  
  
"Wha-" Chi Chi turned around, only to quickly duck as a bullet sailed through the space her head occupied a moment before.  
  
"What did you do to him, you slut?!" Violet demanded, still firing.  
  
Chi Chi ran as fast as her shaking legs could carry her. She was pretty sure she could deflect bullets with just her skin, but she had always been hesitant to actually put that to the test. " _I'm_  the slut!? He was  _raping_  me!" Chi Chi snarled, before grabbing her boomerang blade, unhooking it from her helmet and sending it singing through the air towards Violet.  
  
The older woman let out a small shriek and held her gun in front of her face- the only thing that saved her. Unfortunately, the gun was mangled in the process. Throwing it to the side, she directed her attention to Kakarot. "Kakarot! Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't interfere!" her husband said, and she was shocked by how pleased his tone was. "She's a  _fighter!"_  
  
"Of course I'm a fighter!" Chi Chi declared, "I've been keeping you Red Ribbon people off my Mountain since I was a little girl!" she got back into a ready stance, her eyes shifting from Violet to Kakarot, "Don't think I can't handle both of you!"  
  
"Wait..." Violet said, "We're not Red Ribbon."  
  
"What?" Chi Chi said, "But you came in that Red Ribbon plane! You're wearing a uniform!"  
  
"They're stolen." she said. And it was even true, technically, she went rogue.  
  
"Oh..." she blushed, "But- that doesn't mean I can forgive you for taking my precious virginity! I can't ever be a bride now! And that's your fault!" her angry tone faltered, and she broke eye contact, "An-And if you're not part of the Red Ribbon... you'll have to take responsibility."  
  
"Wait, are we not fighting any more?" Kakarot asked, disappointed, "Look, I already said I want you to be my wife."  
  
"Y-you mean that, really mean it?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." Kakarot said, "Just like Violet. Or you could just be my mate, like Hasky, if you just want to have sex and don't feel like talking to me much."  
  
"You have other women!?" Chi Chi said, scandalized.  
  
"It's not that unusual." Violet said, "Plenty of villages are okay with polyamory."  
  
"I-I suppose." she said, "I'm... married." she cupped her face with her hands, "And I tried to kill you! I'm sorry, I thought..."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Kakarot said, walking over to Violet, "Hey, do you have a bandage for that in a capsule somewhere?"  
  
"Sure, just let me put down the house."  
  
"Wait! Please... come with me to the village. We'll get a real doctor to look at you."  
  
"...What's a doctor?" Kakarot asked. Both women stared at him, with a mixture of feeling pity and being impressed.

* * *

  
  
"Oh dear boy!" the old woman said, finishing with the bandages, "That's some story."  
  
"So you need the Dragon Balls to bring one of your wives back to life." Chi Chi said, her cape making for a temporary dress until she could get back home and find something better. "That's... very selfless of you, Kakarot. Although it's a bit terrifying, knowing what the Red Ribbon's real goals are." she said, "They captured my father, a few weeks ago."  
  
"I haven't heard about that." she said, "Although, I worked under General Copper before I joined Kakarot, not White."  
  
Chi Chi nodded, "It's been terrible. They tried to hold him hostage, at first, but they refused to show me him." she crossed her arms, "Those jerks could only have two reasons for that. The first is that my father's dead, and they can't use him as a hostage. The other reason is that my father is still fighting tooth and nail, and they know if they showed him to me, he'd just tell me to keep fighting."  
  
Kakarot smiled, "Sounds like my kind of guy. Is the Ox King strong?"  
  
"He's the strongest around! He was taught by the legendary turtle hermit. He basically built this country on his own strength!" the doctor bragged on behalf of their town's king.  
  
Chi Chi blushed a bit, "That's true. I'm sure that if the Red Ribbon did capture him, it was through some kind of trick."  
  
"My Grandpa was taught by the Turtle Hermit too." Kakarot said, "I can't imagine someone managing to contain my grandpa."  
  
"If that's the case, whatever trick they used on the Ox King would probably work on you too." Violet cautioned.  
  
Kakarot nodded, "Well, I can always come back  _later_  to blast them. I was already going to destroy the Red Ribbon and Tao anyway. What comes first is bringing Hasky back to life."  
  
"So... how do we get to the Dragon Ball?"  
  
"There's a legend of a magical item... the Bansho Fan. It can supposedly create a magical rain that will extinguish magic flames. The Turtle Hermit Master Roshi is supposed to have it... but well, he's a hermit. My father had no idea how to contact him."  
  
"And neither do we." Violet sighed, "Any other options?"  
  
"...We could destroy it." Kakarot offered, "I could do it."  
  
"Destroy the mountain?!"  
  
"And the Dragon Ball!" Violet shouted, "Out of the question. Ugh."  
  
"Ah, yeah. If I remember, the one my Grandpa had when I was little was pretty sturdy... but I was weaker then."  
  
The three sighed, considering their options.  
  
"...Ya know, I think I remember one of the Red Ribbon men saying they had mechas that were built for going into the fire." Chi Chi said, "What if we used one of those!"  
  
"Where would we get them? Muscle Tower? What about the trap?" Violet asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what other choice we have." Chi Chi said, "The one they sent out against me I wrecked, but they should have more, shouldn't they? We can rescue my dad while we're at it!"  
  
Violet narrowed her eyes, "...Maybe we should go after the Dragon Ball the rebels have."  
  
"No." Kakarot said, "I'm interested in seeing what could trap or kill someone on the level of my Grandpa, and no matter if we get the other balls, we'll still need to get this one eventually, so we  _should_  do it while we're here."  
  
"...Fine." Violet said, "We'll just have to be careful."


	6. Attack on Muscle Tower

  
_Age 754_

"He... left?" Tao said, suddenly furious as he looked at the abandoned cave. He had left the Five-Star Ball with Red, received his payment, and then flew straight back here. He had thought the brutish man would be more honorable... but then again, people tended to go crazy when it came to things like  _feelings._

Better to let honor and pragmatism guide one's life. There is only one person on Earth that Tao would not kill, no matter the price, and that man was himself. People who got worked up over the welfare of others, even to the point they risk their own lives, were foolish.

However, he already knew Kakarot for a fool, this simply meant he was a dishonorable one as well. Perhaps, Tao thought, he should kill the man's other woman. Remove distractions entirely. Kakarot was still weaker than him, and would be brought to heel. If Kakarot hated him, well, hatred was just another fuel for action. The hatred might even make Kakarot a better student.

If the hatred was so overwhelming that Kakarot would be unable to be controlled or guided, then Tao would have to simply kill him.

After all, he was good at killing.  


* * *

"Ah, Bulma?" one of the rebels asked, "I... I have some unfortunate news."

Bulma looked up from her work. The shrinking device she had created as a child, but in a kind of ray format. It was still quite finicky, the effects lasting from 'permanent until proven otherwise' to 'ten seconds before they go back to full size'. If she could get it to a reliable amount of time, it would be a weapon that could drastically improve their chances against Red Ribbon tanks or battle vehicles. It would also be a good tool for the rebel's own spies.

"Hit me." she said, sighing. After the news of Yamcha... she wasn't sure things could get worse. It made the fight against the Red Ribbon personal on a whole new level, however.

"The newly promoted General Dark has been mobilizing towards West City." the rebel said, "One of their named goals is the capture of Capsule Corp research and production facilities."

Bulma dropped the device from her hand. Her father was in danger, now. Her mother too. Her pets, her servants, her friends from her school days. Old boyfriends and rivals. Everyone she had ever known, before she decided to play the hero and make things for the resistance.

"And-" the rebel continued, "-your Dragon Radar is showing that the Dragon Ball Yamcha had been carrying has joined the others at Red Ribbon headquarters."

"... So the only ones left..."

"Are on Fry-Pan Mountain, and the one we've been keeping moving."

"Shit!" she slammed her fist against her work bench, "Damn it! And it's only a matter of time before they manage to get it out of Fry-Pan! Desperate times indeed." she narrowed her eyes, "...I think its about time we called in the big guns."

"The Turtle Hermit?" the rebel asked, "What can one martial artist, legendary or not, do? Besides, you said that he was untrustworthy."

She flushed, "Well, he's the kind of guy who'll make a sixteen-year-old strip in exchange for a favor. But he's also highly mobile, and he is a good martial artist. He'd be able to take down or escape from a Red Ribbon squad that's coming after him easier than our own network would."

"You want to give him the Three-Star ball? I'm not sure the higher-ups would approve of that."

"Well, I'll try and make contact either way. He'd be an asset to the Resistance." she sighed. Dreading what the pervy old man would ask of her in exchange for helping them.  


* * *

  
_Age 750_

"Emperor Pilaf, are you sure this is the best thing we should be doing right now?" the woman asked.

"Of course!" the imp said proudly, "Those damn Red Ribbon jerks have been hounding us for a while now. Besides, they're not going to be able to get the one on that flaming mountain either! So having these balls just makes us a target."

"I buried it sir!" Shu shouted, "Don't worry about a thing, I even left an 'X' on the snow so that we can find it again later."

"How did you make the X?" Mai asked.

"Well, I didn't have anything on me so I just drank some water and-"

"NO CHILDISH HUMOR!" Pilaf roared, "And what do you mean, you left a mark on it! We're supposed to be hiding it!"

"B-but you said you'd want to find it again later!" the dog man protested.

"Because you were supposed to put an X on the map, not the snow, numbskull!" Pilaf growled .

"Well, it's still a pretty remote place, what are the chances of someone coming across it?" Mai asked.  


* * *

  
_Age 750  
Springtime  
_  
"Oh? What's that?" Suno asked, walking over and picking up the orange jewel that was poking out of a partially melted snowbank "...Maybe this is what those soldiers were looking for. They said it was some kind of ball." she considered the orb, "Maybe... if I give them this, then they'll let the Mayor go." determined, she put the ball into her coat, heading towards the tower.

Her parents had told her to not go anywhere near it, that the men there were dangerous, and weren't above killing teens like her.

But if Suno had the ball, it would be alright. The men would take it, and leave. What other reason did they have for being in Jingle Village?  


* * *

  
"Hello. My name is Doctor Gero. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"I-I gave you the ball!" she protested, from where she was attached to the table, "Why can't you let me go and leave! Why can't you just leave Jingle Village!?"

"Ah, but this climate works well for my research. Saves on having refrigerators. No, Muscle Tower will remain where it is until we are needed elsewhere." he said, cracking a malicious smile, "As for the villagers... General White is planning on killing most of them. Already, the mayor has been fed to the Buyon."

Her eyes were wet with tears, "Are you going to feed me to it too?"

"No." he said, smiling soullessly, "I haven't had the chance to  _alter_  a girl yet."

As more and more of her body was enhanced, reinforced, reconditioned, or replaced, she was grateful when her memories faded.  


* * *

  
_Age 754_

"We have incoming!" A Red Ribbon soldier shouted, moments before the door was kicked in. The soldiers inside opened fire, but Kakarot simply walked through it, holding one arm over his eyes as he let the bullets bounce off of him.

"See any mecha?" Kakarot asked.

"No." Chi Chi shouted over the sounds of guns.

"Okay then." he threw his other hand forward, a wave of force expanding with a surge of his ki, knocking the soldiers back, sending tables and chairs flying, and giving him and Chi Chi some space to take them out one by one.

"Ah, if it isn't the princess!" a voice called over the intercom. "Your father has been missing you. Yet I don't recognize your friend."

"Let my father go, monster!" she said, "And give us the fireproof mecha!"

"Oh? And what would you do if I told you it was too late?" the voice over the intercom asked, "That we have already executed him?"

"Then I'm going to kick your ass!" Chi Chi shouts. "Come on Kakarot!" she rushes for the stairs, heading up. Kakarot glanced over to the door, where Violet inched her head within view.

"I'm gonna join her." he said, and Violet simply nodded, coming out into the open.

"Remember, be careful. These guys had something able to handle the Ox King. I'm going to look through this floor and try and find some capsules."

"Sounds like a plan. If you shout, I should be able to hear you, even if I head up." with that, he took off after Chi Chi.  


* * *

  
The huge android rumbled forward, "The staircase up is over there, but you're not going to-" he flinched as Chi Chi dove at him, ramming her sword into him. However, she was caught off-guard when instead of piercing flesh, steel scraped off steel.

"Wha- you're a robot!"

"And you're a goner." Major Metallitron said, before trying to clap his massive hands against her. She ducked out of the way, forsaking her sword to fire a few beams. They scorched off some of the synthetic skin, but the metal underneath was mostly unharmed.

"Damn! Are you the one who stopped my father?"

"No." the robotic Major replied honestly, "I was unable to kill him before my internal battery ran out." his eyes flashed with red malicious light, "My battery has since been upgraded, and I am fully charged!" he leaped forward, fist-first, only to have Chi Chi hop onto his hand, run up his arm, and take hold of his head. "Get off me!"

She held herself against his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, before beginning to squeeze. "Come! On!" she grunted, her arms shaking as steel muscles began to groan under the pressure.

"Hey Chi Chi." Kakarot greeted as he made his way up, before whistling, "He's big! I haven't seen a human this big before."

"He's not a human, he's a robot."

"Like the mecha we're looking for?"

"No, that's more like a suit, this guy doesn't have anywhere for a pilot. He's just big, tough, and dangerous!"

"Let me go!" the Major grunted again, managing to take hold of Chi Chi's hair and tugging her free from his neck.

"Aw. I was hoping to have a real fight, breaking machines are no fun."

"I'll show you fun, it's the bottom of my boot-" Major Metallitron growled, taking a first step towards him before Kakarot unleashed a Kamehameha at the android.

Chi Chi coughed a bit in the smoke the explosion caused, but when she looked over at Metallitron, she noted with a bit of satisfaction that his head, and both arms, were gone. The rest was red-hot and battered. The android took a few jittering steps forward, only for Chi Chi to slash at it with her sword. With the damage accumulated already, the armor gave this time around, ending the Major.

"He wasn't what we were looking for, I don't think." Kakarot said, "Maybe it's still upstairs?"  


* * *

  
"Shit!" General White groaned, "Did you see that!?"

"It's some technique, that's for sure." Ninja Murasaki said, watching the video screen. "Me and my brothers will have our hands full with them."

The other four siblings appeared in a flash of smoke, "We won't be showing off this time around! We'll practice that most ancient and noble Ninja art- silent assassination!"

"Good! Go do it!" General White smiled as they vanished, before turning back to the monitor.

The five ninjas shot through the maze without issue, heading down the stairs, and then leaping into the forested area they had planned before hand. They had dozens of places to hide in this room. The perfect place to kill from any angle.

Now, they just had to wait. Those two would never see them coming!

As Chi Chi and Kakarot headed up the stairs, the two were dumbfounded at the sight of an indoor forest. "Is there anyone there?"

"I can sense five people." Kakarot answered her.

Five ninjas swore silently.

"Do you think any of them are my Dad?"

"I'm... not sure." Kakarot narrowed his eyes, focusing on his ki sense. "There's... something big, above us. And powerful."

"That's probably him! Dad is huge!"

"Then these five are probably all Red Ribbon soldiers." he thrust his hand forward, unleashing a ki blast at one of them. The force of the blow sent trees careening in every direction, uprooted by the explosion that followed.

"BROTHER!" four voices cried out, leaving the shadows, rushing at him with weapons drawn. Kakarot leaped forward, catching one ninja with one hand, and another in the other, before slamming them both against each other, and throwing them in the lake.

Chi Chi turned on the other two, matching swords with one, only to jump when the other tried to shoot her from behind, taking out his own brother.

The last ninja, the one with the gun, looked at the two of them in horror as he realized he was an only child.

"...You'll regret this!" he ran away with all the power he could muster, heading for the next floor. "General White! Release Androids Eight and Nine!"

"Very well." replied the intercom, and soon enough, the sounds of two cages opening were heard by the two in the forested area below.

"More things like that robot from earlier?" Chi Chi asked.

"I guess so." Kakarot sighed, "And here I was hoping for a challenge."

The two of them climbed the stairs, seeing the remaining Ninja wearing a defiant, sadistic expression. "You two are really in for it now! These two are the epitome of the Red Ribbon's war technology! The ultimate soldiers, the Red Ribbon's most advanced androids!"

The first of them climbed out of his cage, looking at Kakarot and Chi Chi with an impassive expression.

"Kill them!"

"I don't want to." Eight answered.

"Damn it! Do it!"

"Violence is wrong." Eight said simply, "You can blow me up if you want."

"Do we have to do this song and dance every time!? If you don't kill them, I'll activate Nine's bomb instead, how about that, hm?!"

The next one to leave her cage was a young woman with red hair and light brown eyes.

"General White would never allow that." she said, "I'm the only one with the Thermokinetic engine, remember?"

"Not any more!" the ninja said with a sneer, holding up a remote, "You're officially redundant, dear. Doctor Gero improved his Thermokinetic engine, and has finished completing his new, greatest, android yet. No. Right now, the choice for both of you is either kill these two intruders, or face the bomb!"  


* * *

  
As Violet searched the bottom floor, she had come up with a disappointing result. Sure, some of the men had vehicle capsules, some were even mecha, but none were different from the standard. None she found would stand up to the fires.

But as she began searching the cupboards and shelves on the side of the room, she found something she had missed initially. A button hidden within a drawer. Pressing it, she turned around and saw the center of the room open, the floor splitting into two, and folding itself up until a pathway big enough for a truck became apparent.

"Bingo."

She took a few guns from the fallen soldiers, and headed down, ready for anything. But as she got further into the underground portion of Muscle Tower, the more nervous she became. There were no guards, only simple helper robots, carrying samples and watching monitors, recording results.

Finding another stairwell, she descended further, passing a room where two mechas were being worked on by a horde of smaller robots... that was probably what she was looking for, but both mechas were in an obviously unfinished state. She sighed, and decided to keep heading downwards in the hope that her trip wouldn't come up empty. She came to a very well-lit and clean room, with huge mechanical arms hanging from the ceiling, and shelves filled with mechanical parts, organs in high-tech jars, and most prominently, what looked like a huge metal coffin that dominated the center of the room.

"What the hell?" she whispered, moving forward.

" _Intruder detected._ " a computer voice noted, as the mechanical arms began shuddering to life. " _Identify yourself. Doctor Gero is at the primary lab, and has left orders that no one is to enter Android Ten's chamber until he is to return._ "

"I'm... Colonel Violet."

" _You are registered as deceased_."

"I... uh..."

" _Rectifying records._ "

"Look! I'll leave in just a minute, but I want to know- is 'Android Ten' the machine that can go through the flames of Fry-Pan mountain?"

" _Affirmative. Records rectified. In the case that Colonel Violet is not deceased, she has instead failed in her mission. Execution orders processed. Confirmed._ "

With that, the mechanical arms descended on her. She opened fire, battering away the closest ones as she turned on her heels and booked it up the stairs, out of range of the arms.

"Crap, crap, crap!" she muttered under her breath, heading up the stairs, only to screech to a halt in front of a veritable army of helper robots. They weren't built for combat, meant to serve as autopilots. But there was a lot of them, and only one of her.

She began opening fire.  


* * *

  
"So, what will it be? Their deaths, or yours, androids?"

Eight and Nine shared a glance, debating it. Kakarot however ended that debate when he walked casually forward, smiling hungrily, and took hold of Nine's bodysuit.

"Wha-" she began, embarrassed.

"Can you get pregnant, even if you're a robot?" Kakarot asked, pulling the suit down, watching it stretch, revealing more and more of her bust, before he suddenly let go and ducked under her punch.

"Kakarot!" Chi Chi shouted, scandalized, "We got married just a few hours ago!"

"I'm going to have as many children as I possibly can." he said, grinning, "And I'll make  _anyone_  I like into my mates or my wives."

Nine pressed both hands across her chest, trying to cover herself up despite being totally clothed, "You- you don't just go around doing that!" she protested.

"Why not?" he moved forward, faster than the ninja's or Chi Chi's eyes could follow, and he was suddenly on her from all sides. Kakarot's fists were a blur, mixed with his after images, peppering her with blows. Before she could get her bearings, she was already sent crashing into a wall.

"Nine!" Eight shouted, "You- you're a bad man, aren't you? Touching her like that, and then attack her when she said it was wrong." he moved for Kakarot at shocking speed, for his size, and grabbed the young Saiyan's arms, holding him up. Kakarot flexed, expecting to break free easily, only to gape when he found that he hadn't moved an inch.

Eight held him in place, while Nine got back to her feet and prepared a punch of her own.

"Yes! Finally, kill them!" the ninja said cheerfully, before Chi Chi decked him in the face while he was distracted, catching the remote.

"Nobody's hurting my husband!" Chi Chi announced, "Let him go, or I'm pressing the button!"

"Don't- don't do anything yet!" Kakarot said, "These guys are both really strong! I want to fight them." he focused, "That big energy is still above us, and besides that, just one guy. Go rescue your dad, I'll handle these two."

"...Fine. But if I come back down here and she-" she pointed at Nine accusingly, "-is sitting on your dick, I'm not making any promises." she mimed an explosion over her crotch, which had all three gulp nervously.

Chi Chi departed for the stairs, and Kakarot turned his attention back to the woman in front of him, and the man holding him in place.

"Well..." he grinned, "I can save  _that part_  for later."

Nine raised an eyebrow, before punching him in the gut hard enough to make him spit blood.  


* * *

"Darn it!" General White growled, pacing. He honestly wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this alive. He was a powerful man himself, a wrestler and martial artist, and a good shot with a pistol. He'd rate himself fairly highly, going one-on-one with anyone.

But the woman who was heading upstairs, and the man who was fighting the two androids created by Doctor Gero... they were inhuman.

Well... best to let something inhuman challenge them, then. He arranged the maze of the fourth floor to lead more-or-less directly to his office, and had his thumb on the trap door activation switch. When the woman came in, she'd become Buyon chow. And then, once he was sure she was dead, he'd let Buyon loose on the rest of the tower. All his men were dead, the two active androids had terrible enough personalities for Gero to label them failures, and the new Android Gero was working on, Ten, was safe in the depths of the underground lab.

Even if Buyon destroyed everything in Muscle Tower, it was already a lost cause, and it would be worth it so long as the intruder was destroyed with it.


	7. 8, 9, and 10

_Age 754_  
  
"You're strong, sure... but how strong?" Kakarot said, bracing himself by placing both legs onto Eight's chest and straining to push himself farther and farther.  
  
"Your arms are just human arms." Nine said, "They'll give out before Eight loses his grip. Look, neither of us like violence, we hate working for the Red Ribbon. If your girlfriend has the remote, and promises not to use it, we'll leave you alone." she blushes, "So apologize already!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Grabbing my chest!" she huffed.  
  
"But I do that all the time with the other girls."  
  
"I'm not one of the other girls, I'm me. Ugh. There's no getting through to him." she walks over to her cage, opening it, "Eight?"  
  
"Sure." he glared down at Kakarot, "We'll wait here for that girl to come back." he carried Kakarot over to the cage, before opening his hands to drop Kakarot in- only to blink as the Saiyan slipped away, zipping above him to deliver a kick that could shatter steel directly to the massive android's head. "GAH!" Eight was sent sliding across the floor, gripping at the now obvious dent in his block-shaped head.  
  
"Eight!" Nine shouted, before kicking off the floor, leaving a crater behind, and tackling Kakarot through the wall.  
  
"Now it's a real fight!" Kakarot shouted gleefully as he shoved himself off of Nine before flying up into the sky, "Kamehameha!"  
  
The energy wave shot at high speed towards the woman, and had the secondary effect of propelling Kakarot to the ground.  
  
Nine looked at the beam coming towards her, before reaching out with one hand. A white-blue semi-sphere of energy crackled to life around her a moment before the blast touched down. To Kakarot's surprise, all it did was send her tumbling a bit. When the white-blue ki of the beam came close enough, it just vanished. Or rather, it mostly vanished. The light, the heat, the majority of the destructive capability just blinked out. All that was left was a powerful buffeting wind.  
  
And wind wasn't enough to stall her.  
  
Nine zipped across the ground, feet barely touching the land except to propel her forward in three quick taps that left craters in her wake. She collided once again with Kakarot, and he realized what exactly had caused his beam to wink out.  
  
"AARGHGGH!" he howled as he quickly pushed himself out of the crackling sphere. He let his aura wash over him, sighing in relief as the frost that caked most of his body melted away. He hugged himself, shivering, "W-w-what th-the h-hell?" he managed.  
  
"Darn it." the woman sighed, looking irritated, "That beam might have been asking a little much." the field flickered and vanished, and she put up her guard until an entirely new one appeared, this time a burnt orange color. Now, instead of freezing, the ground around her quickly ignited, the area under her feet actually melting. "Are you sorry yet for hurting Eight?"  
  
"What kind of magic are you using?"  
  
"This isn't magic." she said, "This is technology." running at him, Kakarot wisely flipped into the air and sailed above her shield and kept his distance from her.  
  
"Technology huh?" reaching down, he sank his fingers into the earth before shaking with effort.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"GrrrrRAAH!" with a powerful throw, he ripped a massive chunk of earth from the ground, sending it into the air and then tipping towards the mechanical woman, and even more earth shuddered and collapsed beneath their feet.  
  
With a rumble, the building-sized boulder smashed back down into the space it had been in, except now upside-down, the woman buried underneath.  
  
Kakarot quickly leaped into the sky, keeping an eye on ground. He waited. "Come on." he said, "You're strong, this wasn't going to kill you." if it did- well, whatever. But if she climbed back out... oh, he would be intrigued. His smile became wide and malicious as the center of the boulder began to glow, then bubble. Finally, Nine climbed out of the hole she melted through the stone. Her orange shield flickering, her body shaking with effort.  
  
"Darn it, come back down here!" she shouted up.  
  
She couldn't fly, then. He watched as the orange shield vanished, the blue-white appearing again after a few seconds of there being no shield at all.  
  
Back and forth, then?  
  
His grin widened, and he began to pepper the ground below with ki blasts. Nine screamed and turned tail to run back towards the tower as explosion after explosion filled the area around her. Kakarot let up for a few seconds, saw the shield was still holding strong, and then repeated the assault. Then, he shot down to the ground and took off running.  
  
The android didn't appear in his ki senses at all, as if she wasn't even there, and while she was incredibly strong and durable for a human, she didn't seem to be able to use ki either, just her weird technology spell.  
  
As the smoke cleared, he caught sight of her and made a beeline for her. The shield was shuddering, the ground no longer freezing under her footsteps.  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
"Ah-AHK!" she gasped as he moved in the moment her cold shield fell, driving a fist into her stomach, then smashing her to the ground with his other arm. She did a flip, catching herself with one of her hands and sending a kick his way, but he simply caught her leg- and took a miniscule private moment to admire it, before throwing her far enough away that when the orange field flared to life he wasn't close enough to do anything about it.  
  
The grass beneath them ignited into a sudden crown of flame, but his aura was holding up, and her ability to seemingly ignore it meant that the fight wasn't going to stop.  
  
She darted forward to grab him, and in response he backed off, wincing as her field grazed his arm and sent literally searing pain through him. He opened his mouth, sending another ki beam, and felt a bit of triumph as the ki passed through her field and sent her flying back.  
  
She sank as her heat shield ate into the ground, creating a molten, glassy, crater around her body, but she struggled to her feet.  
  
The shield began to flicker.  
  
Kakarot smiled. She was going down. And then, he would take her.  
  
Kakarot moved in to take advantage of the lull between she could activate the cold shield again. He began with a flurry of punches, and then a kick to the side to make her trip, but she managed to leap over his leg and deliver several strikes of her own.  
  
He reached over and grabbed a fistful of her hair, using it to flip her into the still-molten ground of the crater. He moved to stomp her, but she caught his foot and used the force he had already put into it to make him miss and instead bury his own feet into molten rock.  
  
He screamed, and then was silenced as the suddenly appearing Eight tackled him with the force of train.  
  
Nine pulled herself free from the crater, shaking and running low on power, but still angry, before the blue shield crackled back into existence. She kicked off the ground and started running after the two of them.

* * *

  
  
"General White! Where is my fatheeeeeeeeee-!?" Chi Chi barged into the room, finally having navigated the maze and the stairway, before falling into the trap door.  
  
"Hah!" the General laughed, "You should worry about yourself more, Princess." the trap door closed, and he turned to the monitor to watch the show.  
  
Chi Chi turned around to look at the slowly shifting wall, and then took in the size of the massive monster rumbling towards her.  
  
"This is the Buyon! A monster from far in the North. Every summer, his body thawed, and he would prowl through the mountains, absolutely unbeatable! He's a man-eater, and is utterly indestructible! I hope you have fun being lunch!"  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes at the monster, before running at it with her sword at the ready. However her first slash was unproductive. Rather than cutting the creature, the blow bounced off. The second and third try didn't do much either. She made some distance, and began firing laser after laser at the creature from her helmet. Bizarrely, the beams just reflected off of the thing.  
  
This... wasn't good.  
  
Well, if she couldn't beat it, she couldn't beat it. While she was a martial arts prodigy in her own right, Chi Chi fought out of necessity, not out of challenge. When faced with a seemingly unbeatable opponent, then there was really only one option.  
  
She turned to a wall, and began to kick, ferociously, furiously, until it gave, and she clambered outside.  
  
The monster waddled closer to the hole, peaking through, and then waving an arm through it, before giving up and waddling back to his original sleeping spot. General White watched, dumbstruck, before tapping on his window caught his attention.  
  
He pulled out his pistol and shot at the source of the noise, only managing to get a glimpse of Chi Chi ducking down below as the glass shattered.  
  
"Go on, try and stick your head out, the moment I see a hair of you, you're dead, girl!" he stared at the window, until he saw the tip of her helmet's blade rising within sight. "Got you!" he shot it, and smiled as the helmet was sent backwards, dropping out of sight. He heard a girl's scream growing quieter as it fell away, and then a thud.  
  
He rushed up to the window, to confirm the body, only to have the color drain from his face as he saw Chi Chi hanging on the ledge, her helmet and cape on the ground far below.  
  
She grabbed the collar of his sweater, gave him a yank, and flung him into the distance.

* * *

  
Violet's bullets ran out before the robots did, but she did succeed in thinning their numbers significantly. Considering the remaining, she fished around through the stolen Capsules, until she found one she thought would be useful. Popping the Capsule and summoning a tank, she climbed inside, backing down the hall, protected inside from the small robots with their sharp tools.  
  
" _Intruder threat level has increased. Initiating emergency procedures. Activating Android 10."_  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Backing up the tank at high speed, forcing it up the hallway, she opened the hatch and ran up the stairs, heading for the first floor of Muscle Tower.  
  
Checking the pack for more capsules, she found several more large vehicles, and popped the cap on each one before tossing them behind her.  
  
She winced as a horrific screeching of metal on metal happened behind her, and she glanced back at her handiwork, smiling. "Let's see someone make their way through that."  
  
She walked into the center of the room, and paused, listening. Not hearing the tell-tale sounds of grunting or explosions above, she decided things must have calmed down. Taking the stairs, she began moving up to meet them. Whatever this 'Android 10' could do, Kakarot would be able to handle it. Then, hopefully, they would be able to turn it towards the mountain and get it to find the Dragon Ball for them.  
  
Deep below, the heavy doors of the mechanical sarcophagus opened.

" _Android Ten, you are to destroy all intruders within Muscle Tower."_  
  
"I thought I was supposed to help you find these Dragon Whatsits?"  
  
 _"Dragon Ball location has been halted until Doctor Gero can return with parts with which to expand the range and duration of the thermokinetic engine."_  
  
"Uh... so, I just need to beat up anyone who's not supposed to be there, right?"  
  
" _Affirmative._ "  
  
"That doesn't sound too hard!" he grinned wide, before looking upwards, "And-here-we-go!" he shoved off of the floor, rocketing upwards. Before he hit steel, a glowing sphere of energy formed around him. Orange, then blue, then back again. Faster and faster. In less than a second, they were alternating too fast to distinguish one from the other, resolving into a bright, neon green.  
  
When the sphere touched steel, it crumbled away, freezing and burning countless times in a single second before its only so much ash around him. Passing unhindered through floor after floor of laboratory, and then upwards into Muscle Tower proper, he stopped his shield only the moment he locked eyes on Violet. Rather than disintegrating a hole through the ceiling above him, he instead bounced off of it, coming to a landing a few dozen feet from her.  
  
" _ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ALL SYSTEMS HEAVIlllyy damaggged-_ " the computer sputtered over the intercom, before dying. Neither Violet or Ten gave the voice any mind as they eyed each other, putting together their own threat assessments.  
  
Violet turned and ran, screaming "Kakarot! Help!"  
  
"Wait! I'm supposed to beat you up!" the massive android shouted, lumbering after her.

* * *

  
"Grrr!" bracing himself against the ground, he slowed, then halted the larger man's tackle, before lifting Eight into the air with him and swinging the android away. Eight skipped off the ground like a pebble, before being caught by Nine.  
  
"Throw me at him." she said, "Too fast for him to dodge."  
  
The two switched places, Eight planting his feet on the ground, and Nine sitting in his hands, blue field crackling. Eight was resistant to cold, but weak against higher temperatures, so this would be fine. Pulling his arm back, he aimed carefully, then launched her ahead.  
  
Both androids underestimated Kakarot's pure speed. He side-stepped her shield, and peppered it with energy shots until the heat it absorbed overwhelmed it. The force behind each blow, even without the explosive power or pulsing hot ki, sent her tumbling.  
  
She was buffeted, dirtied, and bruised. Her outfit was in tatters, her power low.   
  
As Kakarot climbed on top of her, she tried to squirm away, "I think I've earned this, after that fight!" he said gleefully, placing his hand against her chest and pushing her down.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she warned, "I'll burn you to cinders!"  
  
"Don't worry." he said, before driving his hand into slit, tearing through her bodysuit and her panties like they weren't there.  
  
"Ah! Ahh!"  
  
"Making babies feels good."  
  
The crackling of energy started up again, and Kakarot moved at his top speed.  
  
He was always, no matter how rough he seemed to his girls, aware of his own strength. Of their fragility. Even when he went wild, he didn't go out of control. Not really.  
  
He could move faster than the human eye could see. Make a dozen impacts in the time it took someone to hear the sound of the first hit.  
  
Most women would, frankly, explode if handled so roughly.  
  
Nine wasn't most women. She was reinforced, and more than that, never in her life, even before her unwanted modifications, had someone done something like  _that_  to her. She let out a startled gasp, and then a simple pure scream of orgasm as Kakarot's high-speed fingering hammered into her body. The days spent with Hasky and Violet taught him about how to make a woman feel good, and Gohan had taught him a bit of using pressure points to ones' advantage.  
  
Nine had never experienced pleasure like this in her life before, and she had no idea how to handle it.  
  
Kakarot pulled his hand free, and stepped away just as the orange field crackled back into existence, igniting the grass around them and slowly melting the dirt beneath her now-unsteady feet.  
  
"W-what did you do to me!?" she asked, disturbed, before Kakarot flung a ki blast into her, knocking her onto her back and increasing the surface area she had to melt.  
  
He knew the pattern by now. The blue shield could only absorb so much heat before it hit its limit. And the orange shield could only expend so much before it, too, gave in. The more she melted, the faster the orange shield would go. And while the blue one erased most of the punch from his ki attacks, the orange didn't do a damn thing.  
  
"D-Damn it!" she struggled to her feet, only for another wave of force to knock her down. It was almost unfair, Kakarot thought.  
  
As Eight finally caught up, he rose into the air, higher than the older, heavier, android could jump.  
  
"...Nine." Eight said, "...We should go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's a bad man. But we can't beat him. We're out of our cages, and that girl who has our remote seems better than him, at least. Lets run."  
  
"No." Kakarot said, narrowing his eyes, "We're fighting, and it's only after someone wins that I'm letting this end." before relaxing a bit, "That said, neither of you are as interesting as I thought you would be. The fact that neither of you came up on my ki sense had me on the wrong foot for a bit there, and the woman's glowing ball of fire and ice was really dangerous before I figured out how to hurt you despite it, and you're both way stronger and tougher than other people- stronger and tougher than me, even. But neither of you are trained. At all."  
  
"Training?" Nine asked, "What does training have to do with anything!? The only reason we haven't beat you yet is because you can fly and you're too fast. This is a tie, if anything else. You'll get tired soon, we won't."  
  
He slammed into Eight from above, before putting his head in a lock. "Surrender. Utterly." Kakarot ordered. Eight reached for him, but Kakarot wrenched him to the side, and then again. Eight couldn't fight back, but neither did he need oxygen.  
  
"Nine." Eight said, "Let's just surrender."  
  
"We... we can't." Nine said, "he... if we surrender he's going to  _do_  something to me." she said, blushing, "Something... weird."  
  
"Ah. Well, in that case..." Eight says, "Sorry, but if you don't let go, you're going to get hurt."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Eight activated his boosters, flying at Nine and pulling Kakarot along for the ride.  
  
A ride into her still-active heat field.  
  
Kakarot let go of Eight, leaping away from the danger, but instead of crashing into her, Nine dropped her field, Eight grabbed her outstretched hand, and a moment later, the two were rocketing away.  
  
"I didn't know you could fly!" Nine asked, shocked "Can I fly?"  
  
"I can't fly for long." Eight grumbled, "But I can get us away from him... what kind of weird things?"  
  
"They..."  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
"They just felt  _weird."_  she blushed, "He put his hand in me, and, poked me, really fast and it just... hit me! Like a shock, almost. Like running out of power and then getting recharged back to 100% within a second!" she spoke, words dripping with lust, before turning back to fear, "I had no idea what was going on. I felt like my mind was going to break."  
  
Eight's eyes widened, before renewing in his determined expression, "Lets get out of here."

* * *

  
  
Kakarot considered flying after them, he was pretty sure he could catch up... but he had matters to deal with at Fry-Pan Mountain. Going after that alluring woman, with a body as durable as his, could wait until he had less pressing concerns. After Hasky was alive and well again, however, Android Nine would be his.  
  
Turning back towards Muscle Tower, he extended his senses, only to find that his other two women were both running around quite a bit. Fighting something.  
  
Getting a bit worried, he flew back towards the tower.

* * *

  
  
"Dad!" Chi Chi shouted, tears streaming down her face, "Don't you recognize your little girl?!"  
  
"You're both intruders, so I need to take you down!" Android Ten roared, his spherical field flickering, before taking a new shape. Building up the neon green light, he focused it into his fist, before punching forward. A large cone of light expanded from his hand, then hissed, before exploding with a flash, everything within the cone disintegrated.  
  
"That's your dad?!" Violet asked, ducking under the cone of death, "How did he and your mom even make you?! Was your mom a giant?"  
  
"No!" Chi Chi protested, "She was a beautiful, elegant, normal-sized woman, thank you very much! I take after her." she looked to Android Ten, "Don't you at least remember Mom?"  
  
"All I know is what the computer told me!" he announced, "And that's all I need to know! So stop running around and let me destroy you!"  
  
"Damn it!" Chi Chi growled, before throwing her helmet-blade with all the force she could muster. She would have tried to blow him up with the remote, but the device had only two buttons, one labeled "8" and one labeled "9". She wasn't about to kill either of them, as it could hurt Kakarot, and they didn't seem bad, either way. Unlike what had become of her father.  
  
"Gah!" Ten grunted, before pulling the blade from his chest, "That hurt! Take this!"  
  
"We need to take him down." she said, "He's... he's not my father any more. My father wouldn't attack me."  
  
Violet simply nodded, "I don't have anything in the capsules that can deal with his shield."  
  
"And his body's too tough for me to injure." she said mournfully.  
  
"...The other two Androids weren't this loyal, why is he?"  
  
"Hm?" Chi Chi turned to Violet, who looked thoughtful.  
  
"The androids have free will. They just don't have memories. Neither of the other two wanted to fight because they weren't violent people, before Gero did his stuff to them. The computer gave him a reason to fight, we can give him another reason. Think! What was your father like as a person? Things that relate to the body. That would still be true if he had no memories. Or lived a different life."  
  
"He- he loves tobacco? Occasionally at least. Um. He likes food, and cooking. Oh! Hunting, going out and finding a dinosaur, and then cooking it himself. He, he says he hasn't been in love since Mom died, but he likes looking at dirty magazines sometimes and-"  
  
"Shit." Violet sighed, "Don't tell Kakarot."  
  
"Don't tell Kakarot what-"  
  
"Hey~ big scary Android! You don't want to hurt me, do you~?" she asked in a sultry tone, shrugging off her jacket.  
  
Android Ten stopped in his attack, staring at her, before grinning dumbly. "Uh, well, you are an intruder, still, so I have to destroy you-"  
  
"Do you  _really_  have to? Are you sure? Why would you want to hurt my body? Don't you like it?" Violet asked, internally cringing at every move.  
  
"H-He's my Dad! And you're a married woman!" Chi Chi protested, "Don't you dare!"  
  
 _"SHH!"_  Violet turned on her, furious, " _I hate this just as much as you, just work with me here!_ "  
  
"Uh-" Ten began.  
  
"Shut it!" Violet snapped, " _Look, just let me work my magic. I'm not gonna touch him!_ "  
  
"You're not?" Ten asked, disappointed.  
  
"Uh, you could... hear that? I mean!" Violet smiled sweetly, "Look, all I'm saying is, do you really want to see me dead? Broken? Ugly? Wouldn't you rather look at me like this?"  
  
"I... guess."  
  
"Look, if you have to do what the computer says, ask it if you  _still_  need to destroy us, okay? If the computer doesn't say anything, you don't have to, right? And you  _don't want to_."  
  
"Y-Yeah! Hey, computer?" he waited, when no reply came, he continued, "Do I still have to destroy the intruders?" There was no reply. He had disintegrated the main computer system on accident in his ascent, after all. "Huh! I guess I don't have to fight you!"  
  
"Aw come on!" Kakarot shouted, smashing through the wall.

* * *


End file.
